Master and Apprentice: The Unknown Son
by Sith Master2019
Summary: A rewritten version of Unknown Son. Vader finds young Luke at the Lars farm and the boy says his last name is Lars. Since he is force sensative Vader takes him before the Emperor who insists Vader himself train the boy...
1. Bounty Hunter

**_Full Summery: After following Princess Leia's trail to Tatooine Darth Vader gets information on where she might be hiding. The Lars farm on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, instead of finding Leia however he finds Luke, and Luke introduces himself as Luke Lars, Vader sensing Luke is strong in the Force brings him before the Emperor, where he meets Mara Jade and his initial training begins at the hands of the dark lord. When ready he continues training under the tutelage of Lord Vader himself and neither know who the other really is, except for the Emperor, until Luke slips and tells someone, who tells Vader…_**

**_I would like to dedicate this chapter to Darth Gladiator45 for helping me with the plot bugs in this. This is the redo of Unknown Son, the people who reviewed on the original asked for a better ending because I finished it far too quick and way wrong. So instead of a better ending I am totally redoing the entire thing with only the basic plot of the fic intact. And now from the chronicles of the best reviewed Master and Apprentice comes a completely new Master and Apprentice fic completely unrelated to the last series. Forget about the old version of Unknown Son and read the new one…_**

_Master and Apprentice: The Unknown Son_

Rewritten… and redone

Chapter 1: Bounty Hunter

Aurra Sing, a bounty hunter hired by the Emperor himself scaled the roofs of Alderaan's royal palace. She was clad in a tight fitting red shirt and matching pants, she wore tatters of the cloth along her arms, giving her the look of a warrior which she was in a sense. She had a long blaster rifle slung over her back and two blaster pistols holstered at her side. She wore four lightsabers as trophies on her belt as well. As a fallen Jedi with a little knowledge of the Force and skills with a lightsaber the Emperor was right to hire her. To bad this wasn't a kill and run mission, otherwise she would have been more enthusiastic. This was a capture mission.

The Emperor wanted her to capture Princess Leia Organa, the daughter of Bail Organa since he was believed to be involved in a rebel alliance. He would exchange her for him and information on the alliance. Most would think Aurra was mental trying to get her on this particular night. There was a party of the royal and political going on tonight in the courtyard of the palace but Aurra knew what she was doing. Leia was a teenager, sixteen to be precise, and like every teenager she had an attitude and temper. She had not wanted to attend the party so she was inside her room. Spoiled girl. Organa should have made her attend, not that Aurra was not glad she did not. It made her job so much easier.

There was a gap ahead, from the roof of the tower Aurra was walking on the next, the tower that housed Leia's room. She took a running start, leaped and rolled in the air, landing on her feet on Leia's tower. In the very middle was what she had been looking for. A skylight, leading down into the princess's room. She walked up to it and looked down, the light shining out of it lit up her chalk white face and added a glossy look to there only hair she had, tied into a pony tail on the middle of her bald head. There she could see Leia, sitting at a marble desk and communicating with her teenage friends on a computer console.

Aurra smiled, she extended one of her clawed hands and put her thumb's and index finger's nail on the surface of the glass. She pushed and twisted while her claws cut. She ended it in a stroke, the glass fell away from the skylight and down into the room but Aurra caught it before it fell out of reach. Carefully she cracked it in half and lifted the pieces up and tossed them off to roof. Such an easy technique. This skylight was able to open through remote, but there was a standard mechanism for maintenance on these types. Aurra reached her hand through the hole in the glass and felt around until she came in contact with a tiny wire box. She scratched at it with her nails until it popped open. She then began to feel for a certain wire, the thinnest of the all. She found it and pulled. The wire came out with her hand and they skylight silently began to open.

Aurra yanked her clawed hand out of the hole so it did not push her off the roof and waited until the skylight opened fully. Now she had two choices, she could jump down into the room or lower herself on a cord. Well it was only about a ten foot drop, she had jumped down further that that before. She made her choice and hopped down into the open skylight. She landed on the princess's marble floor with a clunk, legs spread apart, one hand on the ground, the other in the air. Leia turned around and gasped as Aurra stood up.

"You picked the wrong party to stay away from." Aurra said and smiled coolly. Leia was frozen with fear, frantically she glanced behind her, on the desk was a vase, an expensive one too but times here now desperate. Her fingers found its ceramic surface and clutched around it, she turned around and hurled it at Aurra who was just reaching for a blaster pistol set to stun. It hit her in the stomach and shattered, she gasped as some of the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Leia took her chance and ran to her door. Aurra temporarily distracted for a moment and could not follow.

She caught her breath seconds later and sprinted out of the room, her boot making no sound on the marble floor as she had been trained. She yanked out her blaster set for stun. She came out of the room and onto a an elegant stairwell. She just glimpsed Leia's brown hair flutter around the corner. She leaped down the stairs, five, six at a time. She was catching up to Leia now but didn't have a clear shot. Finally though Leia reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a guard there!

Before Leia could catch her breath and tell the guard or even point back up the stairwell Aurra snatched her kill set blaster pistol pointed at the guard and squeezed a trigger. The guard half turned but fell dead before he could all they way, Aurra's shot had burned into his left temple. Leia screamed in horror. Aurra aimed her stun blaster at her and fired. Leia dodged out of the way as the blue rings flew from the gun and hit the marble ground, sinking in and disappearing forever. Leia took off again.

Aurra leaped down the rest of the entire flight of stairs and continued her pursuit. Their chase led them to the entrance hall of the palace. Thankfully no guards, they were all guarding the party. The massive front door opened as Leia rapidly punched buttons on the control panel. When they were just big enough to squeeze through Leia did and ran more. Aurra followed and chased Leia across a long winding bridge over a salt water river. She fired shot after shot at Leia but all missed. Finally they reached the city and Leia ran into the first building she saw. Oh and it had to be the intergalactic transport system.

Aurra ran in after Leia who already purchased a ticket from the automated droid ticket handler. The girl carried credits with her when she was in her own room! Leia ran into the second hanger bay and Aurra followed. Once she entered the ship was already taking off. She cursed herself for being so stupid and not shooting Leia when she was un in the skylight. Several passing beings stared at her oddly with all of her weapons. She grabbed the closest one by the collar of the shirt, he was an old man with long gray hair and was walking out of the exit door of the hanger bay Leia had just gotten into.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Aurra asked.

"I don't know! I couldn't tell you, please don't hurt me."

Aurra pulled out one of her blasters and aimed it up at the old man's chin.

"Tell me where its headed."

"Oh," He looked down at the barrel of her blaster. "Oh well in that case, its going to the outer rim! To Tatooine."

Aurra let go of the old man's collar pushed him away and sprinted to where she had docked her own ship. It was a Sith Interceptor, the second of three ever made, the first one a Sith Lord called Darth Maul had used, and coincidentally went to Tatooine, the second that was now Aurra's was meant for a Count Dooku. Apparently he never wanted it so the Emperor had personally given it to Aurra. It was a good ship, it had a long triangular shaped nose, and a sphere at the end which was the cockpit and where the engines were housed. It also held Aurra's modified swoop bike as well which she loved. She ran up the back ramp, took off and headed for Tatooine.

**_Note: I will not be able to update very frequently as I usually do._**


	2. Emperor's Fury

Chapter 2: The Emperor's Fury

Aurra Sing's Sith Infiltrator blasted away from the planet Alderaan and stopped in open space. She looked down at her navicomputer and punched in the coordinates for the planet Tatooine. She was only about twenty minutes behind the shuttle which wasn't bad. If she was fast enough she could probably catch it while it was landing, follow it and capture Leia. With the coordinates set she pulled a lever and off she went.

XxX

Aurra's ship came out of hyperspace above the desert planet Tatooine. It was a dull sandy color from orbit without an oasis in sight. Crime lords and spice dealers flocked here for Tatooine was in the outer rim, it was controlled by the gangster Hutts, one in particular could be found on this planet. Jabba, he was by far the nastiest Hutt Aurra had ever met. She had worked for him a couple times on low profile assassinations and had tried to help him acquire the money a certain smuggler owed him for lost spice. Han Solo, but she has been unsuccessful and hadn't worked with Jabba since.

The space above Tatooine was blank, there was no shuttle, it must have already landed and a lot of luck she would have if she tried to find it. Though she could narrow it down to two major cities, it either went to Mos Espa, or Mos Eisley, probably Mos Eisley, it was more of a space faring city anyways. She needed back up, and who better to request it from than the Emperor himself, he was no doubt going to be less than thrilled Leia had escaped to Tatooine but she had no comm, she had nothing there, she was just some girl wearing an expensive dress and… actually that wasn't so good, on Tatooine…. But Aurra doubted anything would happened. She punched in a comm frequency and seconds later a scaled down image of the Emperor flickered into existence on her dashboard. He smiled, revealing yellow and black teeth that coordinated perfectly to his deformed face.

"Aurra Sing, I trust you have Princess Leia in your custody."

"Not exactly my Emperor." Aurra said. His smiled faded instantly revealing chapped lips.

"Not exactly?"

"She, escaped… off planet." Aurra replied now thinking it wasn't such a good idea to contact the Emperor.

"Off planet? Do you realize how much of a risk I am taking in trying to capture her! The Imperial senate could turn sympathetic, ally with the rebels!"

"But aren't you in control of the senate."

"More so than many systems like and less so to my tastes. Where is the girl?"

"On Tatooine."

"Tatooine? You imbecile! You might as well have just killed her rather than let her go to Tatooine!"

"Sorry milord, I need back up to search the planet."

"BACK UP! If the Imperial senate finds out that I am looking for something on Tatooine questions will be asked, especially since a certain princess is missing and they have a boarding record from the shuttle corporation to Tatooine! She will undoubtedly been smart enough to use her own name."

"Well if we do it quick then there is nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is. But I will send my second in command Darth Vader, wait for him and do not let anyone off of the planet." Sidious commanded. "Shoot any craft down."

"Yes milord."

XxX

Darth Vader's breathing was the only sound heard on the bridge of his capitol star destroyer _Devastator. _He stood in front of the bridge's few viewports gazing out at the rest of his fleet. His bridge crew busily went about with their work and all silent, everyone gave the dark lord a wide berth. He was known for choking people to death with some Force power of his, all he had to do was ball up a gloved fist and someone died. In the past year his bridge crew had to be replaced sixteen times, he had killed sixteen bridge crew members for angering him. The only original crew member left that was stationed on the bridge, and not really a crew member at all was Admiral Griff. He was every bit as ruthless as the dark lord but he didn't have the Force, or that horrifying armor. Just to look him in the face, well helmet, could make any crew member shake. But the worst part about Vader was that he enjoyed their fear.

Everyone watched in disbelief as Admiral Griff approached the dark lord from behind. Unfazed, hands behind his back in relaxed clutches, and a half smile on his face, when he was barely five feet away from Vader the dark lord spoke.

"Yes Admiral, what is it?" He asked in a deep mechanical voice which chilled several crew members to the bone.

"Milord," Griff addressed him. "The Emperor commands you to make contact with him."

Vader turned on the ball of his boot to face the admiral.

"Thank you Admiral Griff, return to your duties."

Griff bowed.

"Yes Lord Vader."

He too turned on the ball of his boot and walked away. Vader's head turned to the right and stared down at the comm officer.

"Patch the Emperor in."

The officer gulped Vader was frightening yes, but the Emperor was fear itself. Even looking at his hologram frightened most. The comm officers fingers trembled as he moved them across his control panel, channeling in the Emperor's frequency and being careful not to screw it up. He sighed in relief when a hologram appeared in front of Lord Vader, a man hooded and cloaked.

Vader himself kneeled before it.

"Rise my friend." The Emperor said softly, raising a long clawed hand. His raspy gravelly voice sent chills down the spines of the officers.

"Thank you my master. The Admiral said you wished to contact me."

"The Admiral was not mistaken, I need you to do something."

"What is it my master?"

"Take your fleet to the planet Tatooine. As you know I hired a bounty hunter to capture Princess Leia of Alderaan. She has failed and the princess escaped to Tatooine, I want you to capture her."

The crew members felt a sting of pity for the poor bounty hunter that had failed the Emperor, it was bad enough to fail Vader but…. Then came the sting of pain for the princess, being in the hands of Vader would terrify her yes, that wasn't so bad, but also being in the hands of Admiral Griff... very bad.

"I will do this task my lord." Vader stated, he bowed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Lord Vader." The Emperor repeated, his hologram disappeared then, thankfully fast. Vader took one sweeping look at the crew, showing his armored head to everyone.

"Have you all suddenly gone deaf?" He asked. "The Emperor has commanded us to go to Tatooine, start plotting a course! Alert all other star destroyers."

Everyone was motivated by the tone in Vader's commands and immediately got to work. Vader was glad. Admiral Griff approached Lord Vader.

"What will you have us do, milord, when we arrive at Tatooine." Griff asked.

Vader let out a depressed mechanical breath. He did not want to return to Tatooine again, he had gotten enough of it and then some during his childhood, and besides it was where he first met Padmé. But he could not think about her now.

"I will take a battalion of scout troops and speeder bikes to search. You will stay in orbit a form a blockade around the planet. Capture any ship on the tractor beam that tried to get off planet. If they are not the princess dispose of them how you wish."

"Yes milord."

And then they flew into hyperspace.


	3. Lars

Chapter 3: Lars

Tatooine was everything Vader remembered it to be from space. It looked the exact same as the day he flew away from it on Padmé's ship. He had thought he would never see it again, but he was wrong, this was his second time. He sighed through his breather and it came out from his mask like a loud breath. It ended, the mask clicked and he breathed in again, involuntarily. The suit breathed for him if he did not, it heard for him and translated meaning to his brain, it took years of getting used to.

"Sir." The comm officer said.

"Yes?"

"The bounty hunter Aurra Sing requests to land."

"Tell her she may."

"Yes milord."

After one last glance at Tatooine's sandy surface Vader turned on his heel and headed to the hanger bay. The plan was plain and simple, a platoon of scout troopers on speeder bikes and himself in his own modified roofed swoop.

XxX

Vader sat on a hard chair in the passenger section of his personal shuttle, he was bumped up as it landed. When he heard the ramp lower he stood up and walked into the cockpit. Captain Kagi, his personal driver after the Emperor had no more use for Lambda class shuttles since he usually rode in a star destroyer, sat on in the pilots seat. He turned to look at Vader.

"Stay with the ship."

"Yes milord."

Vader turned on his boot, making a black scuff mark on the floor and walked down the ramp into the dry Tatooine air. His suit clicked and hummed as its auto cooling system kicked in and a filter started to take out the sand. He watched as two transports with the same wing type as Lambda class shuttles touched down and extended their ramps. Scout troopers poured out of one and speeder bikes were unloaded out of the other. Vader's modified grey swoop was last to come out. It had the look of a Jedi Interceptor about it.

He hopped in as the scout troops mounted their bikes. They all knew what to do, whatever Vader told them of course. He had gotten information from Aurra Sing, she expected the princess's shuttle had landed at Mos Eisley. The roof of Vader's swoop closed and sealed itself. Vader kicked the engines into gear and took off toward Mos Eisley.

XxX

The speeder stopped in the middle of a road, if you could call it that, by a cantina in Mos Eisley. Civilians rapidly cleared away, wanting nothing to do with the Empire. Vader hopped out of his swoop. The scout troopers dismounted their bikes and followed Vader's orders to sweep the city, there were more than enough men. Vader himself took two scout troopers into the cantina. Those were always the best places to start when you were looking for someone.

The cantina itself was rundown. Its walls were scorched and missing large chunks in places, the metal tables had corroded slightly, and the chairs were not very comfortable looking. There were several species here enjoying multi colored drinks, the majority were humans or Twi'leks, but Vader also spotted an Ithorian, a few Zabraks, a Toydarian, and a massive Wookie. He ignored them all and they ignored him, as much as they could try, a small group of Biths holding metal instruments began to play a classic tune as Vader stepped up to the bar and sat down on one of the metal benches, the scout troopers fanned out and began to ask questions.

The bar tender who was on Vader's opposite end mouthed ' I'll be right with you' as he poured a few cups of blue colored liquid, slowly, into five massive goblets and handed one after another to the Wookie who took one at a time back to a table where a shady young man sat. He wore a black vest, white shirt, and blue flight pants, and looked as though he was just old enough to drink. Vader didn't pay attention. A Twi'lek male sat down next to him and examined his armor.

"How are you going to drink in that thing?" He asked. "What does it do anyways."

"It keeps me alive, but it will not keep you alive so I suggest you move to a different section of the bar."

"I like it fine right here."

"Then you are a fool and you are starting to irritate me."

"Well do something about it then."

"I am warning you, I do not give second chances."

"I don't even need one chance, I can take on some old guy in a suit."

The Twi'lek reached for a blaster pistol, Vader didn't bother to do anything about it. The Twi'lek extended it out and pointed it at Vader's helmet. The bar tender looked nervously in that direction.

"Say good night."

He squeezed the trigger and a laser bolt erupted from the barrel, with lightning fast speed Vader raised a gloved hand, the bullet came towards it hit it and bounced back, the Twi'lek's eyes opened wide for a brief moment, and them floated up behind his sockets as the bolt burned into his brain. He fell down dead on the floor. Everyone looked at Vader for a moment, even the Bith band had stopped playing. He cast them a glance and as though life had recently been paused it went back into play and everyone returned to their activities. After another minute of stalling the bar tender finally approached Vader.

"What can I do for you your lordness." He said in improper grammar.

"Have you seen an Alderaanian woman around, dressed like royalty, around the age of sixteen."

"Can't say that I have, wish I did though, there are a lot of thugs roaming around the street, if you want to find her you should probably start digging."

"You think someone might have killed her?"

"It is possible, but more than likely did something before that. You'll know what I'm talking about if you find the undressed body."

"Are there any people around that might hide her?"

"Well I can think of a few moisture farmers on the outskirts of town that might. One in particular is Owen Lars. He has a son you see who likes to come into town and pal around with those friends of his. I heard once that they hid a man that had a bounty hunter following him in their farm."

"I see." Vader said. He knew who Owen was, his stepbrother and he was less than enthusiastic about going to their farm. "Good day then."

Vader stood up and signaled for his troops, the bar tender motioned a hand out in alarm.

"Wait a minute! The Lars are friends of mine, can you maybe give me some pay in exchange for information?"

"Your pay is your life."

Vader turned and walked out of the cantina with his troops behind him. It seems he was going to pay his step brother a second visit.


	4. The Farm Boy

Chapter 4: The Farm Boy

The first thing Vader felt when he exited his swoop in front of the hovel that led down into the Lars's farm… pit, was the presence of his step brother and wife, but there was something else. Something familiar, so like Vader himself, someone Force sensitive. Vader walked down the stairs with his troops behind him into the pit. He felt it stronger now. Very strong, extreme potential.

A man approached them then, with graying messy hair. He wore simple clothes, a white scratchy looking robe, trousers, a tunic and a belt. This was Vader's old stepbrother, and Vader knew Owen Lars knew who he was. He glared at him.

"Darth Vader." He said.

"Owen Lars." Vader addressed.

"Why are you here Vader?" Owen asked. His teeth were clenched, hate and anger were rolling off him like dark water through the Force. Vader let himself relax in it, for a moment but then answered.

"We are searching for an Alderaanian princess."

"Well if she's on Tatooine she's probably buried with a blaster bolt in her head."

"We received a tip that she came here."

"Well your tip was wrong." Owen said. Vader sensed that he was indeed being truthful, Leia was probably still on the planet, just not here. Still he wanted to find the Force sensitive one.

"Search the farm." Vader ordered.

His troops fanned out, two stayed behind with him and trained their blasters on Owen who paid no mind. Vader new perfectly well his presence here was barely, if at all tolerated by Owen, where ever Beru was she was probably just as angry about it. Owen and Vader stood there, looking at each other. Owen did not even remotely try to conceal his disgust, Vader did not try to conceal his either. Seconds later three troopers and a young man with long blonde hair came out of a doorway. The boy looked over at Vader, he could sense anger directed toward him, though he didn't know why, did Owen have to raise this kid to be biased about him as well? Or was this Owen's child and not just a simple farm hand? Farm boy.

"You're Darth Vader." The boy said in disgust.

"I am, and who are you."

"I'm Luke—"

"Lars." Owen finished. He knew Luke was about to say his real last name, Skywalker. He was Vader's son, and Owen knew it, if Vader found out there is no telling what he would do. Luke looked at him quizzically but finally seemed to realize. He remembered what Ben Kenobi had told him about his father, he had been killed by Darth Vader. And Luke was sure Vader would love to kill one of Anakin Skywalker's offspring.

"Yeah, I am Luke Lars." Luke said.

"Luke Lars." Vader repeated, he sensed something so familiar about him, as though they were somehow related, they were of course but not through blood. This was his nephew then. His nephew was strong in the Force, the Emperor would love to know about this. The Emperor, he would be furious that Vader hadn't found Leia, but Luke, a Force sensitive being. He might even be more pleased. Luke was coming with him.

"Cuff him." Vader said referring to Luke. "Tie him to the back seat of my swoop."

"Yes sir." One of the scout troops replied pulling out a pair of binders. The rushed up to Luke who began crying out in protest. Owen strode right up to Vader.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! That's my son."

"Yes and he is coming with me."

Owen raised a fist to punch Vader but a scout troop instantly reacted, shooting at his foot. Owen backed off as two other scouts came to cuff him. They slammed him against the wall of the hole and held him. A moment later a woman ran out of one of the doors in the side of the hole. She took one look at the thing and gasped, the scout troops rushed to cuff her. They slammed her on the wall next to her husband.

Meanwhile Luke was still trying to fight off the two scout troopers, one had already ripped his over shirt off, revealing a short sleeved one under it, the other one was pulling his hair back.

"Father!" Luke cried to Owen, nearly saying uncle. Vader shook his head.

"Tranquilize him." Vader ordered. The scout troop who was pulling Luke's hair back grabbed a small little syringe out of a pouch on his back and stabbed it into Luke's neck injecting a green liquid, before it was even half gone Luke fell limp and the troops allowed him to fall on the ground. Each kicked a fistful of sand in his face, and his eyes were still open, they closed his eyes and both picked him up, one under the shoulders and the other by the feet. Vader turned back to the troops holding Owen and Beru.

"Cuff them to the moisture vaporator." Vader ordered. The troops took out two pairs of binders, took a struggling Owen and Beru to an out jutting pole on the vaporator, took each of their hands and cuffed them together between the pole and the vaporator and the other two on the outside, sticking them together and making it impossible to get out.

"You two stay here." Vader said pointing at the two troopers who had just cuffed Owen and Beru. "Call in a prisoner shuttle, and take them to the _Accuser, _Captain Piett will know what to do. The rest of you come with me."

**_I know these first few chapters are short._**


	5. The Imprisonment of Luke Lars

Chapter 5: Imprisonment of Luke Lars

Vader had taken Luke to a cell aboard the _Devastator, _he was heading speedily to give the Emperor himself this good news. Quickly he strode through the hallways of the star destroyer headed for the communications room which was thankfully not very far away. He came up on the door and walked in. The room was huge, directly in front of him was a comm control panel, behind that the camera pad so the other person he was speaking with could see him and behind that was a pit. A huge pit with several holoprojectors embedded in its walls, the image they all cast together was twice as big as the escape pods used on this ship.

Vader walked up to the control panel and keyed in a private Coruscanti frequency, he stepped onto the pad which glowed slightly under him and kneeled then an image of a hooded head materialized above the pit. It's face scarred and deformed.

"Lord Vader, rise." The Emperor said, the word rise was stretched long and raspy. Vader stood. "Have you captured the princess?"

"I have sent three legions down milord and we are searching, but I have found someone else who you will find interesting. A Force sensitive boy, he is around the Princesses age, I found him at my step brother's farm, he seem so familiar, almost like I was."

The Emperor's face looked almost fearful for a moment, almost, but it faded so quickly Vader actually had to question himself as to whether he saw it at all.

"Force sensitive? Do you have him with you?"

"Yes master."

"What is his name?"

"Luke."

"You will bring him before me."

"But what of the Princess."

"Station Admiral Griff on a different star destroyer and bring the _Devastator _to Imperial City, Griff can look for the princess while I meet your… nephew."

"Yes my master."

"Set your course immediately, I will be expecting you."

XxX

The Emperor switched the hologram of Vader in front of him off with a button on his chair. He seriously doubted Vader had discovered a nephew. But there had to be something Vader sensed that was similar to himself in the boy. Once he met him then things would become clear.

"Milord?" A woman asked from the corner, she carried a standard storm troop blaster rifle holstered on her back and wore black tight fitting pants a matching shirt and a brown leather belt with a number of thermal detonators clipped to it.

"Leave me Mara. I have much to think about."

XxX

Luke Skywalker sat on the cold metal bench of the cell he occupied. The Empire really took pride in giving each prisoner a separate lonely cell, without even the smallest comfort, there was not even a toilet. Just a hole in the floor to one side that led to a tank at the bottom of the ship and just barely big enough for Luke to sit on. He found himself twirling his thumbs around each other, board from the quiet solitude, then the cell door flew open letting in a nice draft of warm air since the cells barely had heating, and to top that the prisoner uniforms were thin, grey jumpsuits that were so thin Luke seriously had to be careful of twisting to hard one way, lest they rip. And then the dark armored Lord Vader stepped into the cell just as the ship jolted into hyperspace. Luke looked up at the dark lord in confusion.

"Where are we going? Where are my… parents?" He asked.

"I am bringing you before the Emperor, he is very interested in you, your parents will remain well for now. Like you they each sit in a cell, waiting."

"Why are you here then?"

"I want questions answered."

"No."

"I would hate to call in the mind probes."

"Do your worst."

"You don't even know what the mind probes can do, do you?"

"No."

"First they inject you with serum that induces the feeling of fear, and pain, and suffering. Then I ask you questions and you answer, otherwise the droid activates a different function. It will spray you with acid, or sear your flesh with it's pincers. I find it much easier to have prisoners answer willingly though more fun when the mind probe is used and this will be short. So answer my questions or feel pain beyond comprehension."

"Fine."

"In exchange for the release of your parents might I find anything interesting on Tatooine? Wanted criminals for the Empire? What about the princess."

"You might as well forget about your princess, she's probably dead and was abducted when she first set foot in Mos Eisley by some gangsters. No one will tell you anything else."

"Alright, is there anything interesting you can tell me?"

There were a lot of things Vader might find interesting, ships coming and going of the alliance of rebels against the Empire, the old Ben Kenobi who was one of the Jedi Vader missed on his rampage. A lot of things.

"No, Tatooine is dull. There's nothing going on there that would interest you."

"Yes I thought you would not tell me anything." Vader said slipping a pair of binders out from behind his back. "So in that case we will go to my shuttle and wait until we have exited hyperspace."

"No."

"I thought you might say that, if so we will strap you to a torture stretcher that you can lay on until we come out of hyperspace."

"What exactly does the stretcher do?"

"It periodically zaps you with electricity, or if you try to move and it tends to make it really hot, we usually put a wool blanket over the person."

"I think I'll just go in those binders instead."

"I thought as much."

**_I know, this is nothing like Unknown Son at all, which is probably a good thing, the first version sucked._**


	6. The Force, The Sith, The Emperor

**_ Anyone else having problems uploading documents? I keep getting this stupid thing that say, error, if problem persists please contact support._**

Chapter 6: The Force, The Sith, The Emperor

The Emperor's royal throne room was dull and majestic. Its walls were a mixture of gray and black, its floor was tiled black marble and there was a gray plated situation table in the middle, surrounded by six black chairs. Behind the table was a small case of about thirty stairs leading up to a black metal platform, and on the platform was a figure seated in a black chair. He was cloaked from what Luke could tell, all that was visible was the lower part of his face, just below his nose and from what Luke could tell he was either very old or something had melted his skin.

Vader led him up the stairs in front of the chair, he was powerless to resist with electrobinders tying his hands behind his back. When they came in front of the chair the cloaked man stood up, he was not tall compared to Vader, at least a foot or two shorter and his head came just past Luke's own. His chapped lips curled upward into a smile that revealed his rotting teeth.

"This is the one you told me about Lord Vader?" He asked. Of course he knew it was though, and he knew exactly who this was and he could not find a logical explanation that Vader did not know the truth about this boy, perhaps his senses were blind to the fact but Sidious could see their relation as clear as day. This boy was Luke Skywalker and he was the son, not the nephew of Darth Vader, but perhaps Vader just mistook what he sensed to be his nephew.

"Yes master." Vader said over Luke's head.

"Very good my apprentice, the Force is strong in him, leave. Continue your search for the princess."

Vader bowed slightly. "Yes master."

He turned and left Luke alone with the smiling Emperor, who waited until the turbo lift door closed and they were alone. He turned and sat back down his chair. He waved a hand.

"Guards, leave us." He commanded, Luke looked behind him, there were two red robed and helmeted guards he had not noticed before. Each walked around behind the turbo lift shaft, to the back of the throne room and through a archway that must have led their quarters as well as the Emperor's.

"You no longer need those." The Emperor said, his flicked his hand, there was a click, and Luke felt his hands fall away from each other as his electrobinders fell to the ground.

"You have questions, don't you young one? Ask them."

"Where are my… parents? Release them now!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Are you aware that you are a prisoner and are in no position to be making demands? If I wanted I could kill you right now and no one would ever know. Your parents would die and it would be as though you never existed."

"Well will you release them?"

"All in good time, perhaps my boy. But it is my turn for questions." Sidious answered and smiled lightly. "Are you interested in learning the ways of the Force and becoming a Sith?"

"The Force? Sith?"

"Yes the Force, it is where a Sith draws his power from, it surrounds us and lives in everyone, most are to weak to use it, others are strong like you. You are what we call Force sensitive."

"Me? I can use the Force."

"Yes, now I ask you again will you join me and become a Sith Lord?"

"What exactly is a Sith Lord?"

"Sith Lords are the most powerful beings in the galaxy, they control the Force, and use it as a tool for their own will. I am a Sith Lord as is Lord Vader."

"I am not so sure."

"Yes you are. I can feel it within you. The path of the Sith is the path of power. You have always wanted much more, now is your chance. Take it or die."

"Perhaps, I will learn what you can teach me."

"Good, good. You will join me and Lord Vader and together we will rule the galaxy." Sidious said, and pausing for a moment he called out with his thoughts to someone. "We can start the initial training soon, tomorrow."

"But I am tired."

The Emperor frowned.

"Tired?" He repeated softly. He extended two clawed hands as though he was about to stand up and grab Luke's shoulders but he did not move. Instead he sat still and then lightning flew at Luke, slamming into his body and sending waves of pain down his body. He was nearly knocked backwards by the Force of the first dose. On the second he fell to the ground, withering and screaming in pain until the Emperor finally stood up and stopped. "Tired or not your training will begin tomorrow. You must learn and bypass your weaknesses like being tired. Only then will you be all powerful."

"Please…" Luke said from the ground. "No more… don't kill me… I cannot…"

But this seemed to just anger the Emperor more. He extended his hands again and zapped Luke with more lightning.

"Death does not wait, death does not consider!" He cried over the lightning and then he let up, allowing Luke to catch his breath and stand up. "You must defend yourself in the face of death, you cannot beg your opponent not to kill you and show mercy for you will never do the same."

Luke nodded, pain still coursing through his entire body.

"You alright kid?" Asked a female voice from behind him. He turned to see a woman with long red hair, dressed in a tight fitting shirt and pants walking up the steps. From his first look Luke thought he might not see correctly because if he was then this woman was no older than him. Finally he saw he was right, she looked exactly his age.

"Kid? You are as old as me!"

"Maybe, but right now I know a lot more than you do."

"This is Mara Jade." The Emperor said. "This is the boy from the farm on Tatooine Jade, the one who is Force sensitive. Show him to the empty room next to yours."

"Yes milord." Mara bowed, her long red hair slid down over her shoulders, she came back up and it flew behind her head, when she turned to Luke he looked as though he had already recovered from the lightning, and faintly, with the Force power she had she could feel feelings of attraction toward her emanating from him. Sidious was paying no attention. He was back on his chair and in the process of turning it around to gaze out of the giant window.

"Come on farm boy." Mara said. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Farm boy?"

"That's what I said. Now come on." She motioned for him to come with slow movements as though he were a stupid kid. He shook his head and followed her down off the platform, past the turbo lift and to the archway at the back of the room the guards had exited. They were nowhere in sight.

Luke found himself standing in a long dark hallway. From the arch it went to the left, then to the right.

"Okay listen up farm boy." Mara said as she began walking down the left. "You always go to your room while you stay here. Clear?"

"Yes Miss Jade." Luke said

"Do not call me that."

"Okay Mara."

"Ugh! Can you just refer to me as milady or something respectable?"

"Its hard when you call me farm boy."

"Get used to it."

"Then get used to me calling you Miss Jade."

"That sounds so…."

"Sweet? Annoying? Prissy?"

"Prissy."

"Good, I was hoping for that."

"Okay fine, now listen, only go down the left way and stop." She stopped immediately and he nearly ran into her, which strangely he would have been alright with. She pointed and a black rectangular door in front of her. "This is your room, you only come to the left and you only go to your room. Go to the right and the auto turrets will kill you on sight."

"Auto turrets?"

"Yes, the Emperor is obsessed with security, and by the way you didn't hear it from me, so he keeps auto turrets programmed to target any moving thing accept him."

"Odd."

"Yeah, well." She pointed at the black door next to his. "My room. Don't come in."

And with that she walked up to her door, it slid opened and closed immediately after she stepped in. Luke did the same. The room wasn't exactly a luxury. It was a main living area and kitchen section. It had a sofa facing a HoloNet screen, as well as a holoprojector at the corner of the room for communication. The kitchen area was tiled black, it had a counter, a refrigeration section for food and a small table with two seats. At the end of the living area was a door that led into a sleeping area and adjoining fresher. Luke headed in there to explore his new surroundings and take a long hot shower.


	7. Darkness, Death, and Training

_**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing, or maybe its coke, either or, or possibly those Doritos that I occasionally eat when I am typing, perhaps I should no longer talk about food, okay I got it, sword fighting. It is awesome, well there you go, the wise words of Sith Master2019, man I should shut up.**_

Chapter 7: Darkness, Death, and Training

Darth Vader set foot on the bridge of the _Devastator_ only an hour after delivering Luke to the Emperor, it was still in orbit of Coruscant. Everyone looked at him when he stepped on the bridge and strode over the long metal slab over the two control pits. Commander Ozzel jumped when he heard Vader's breathing behind him. He turned from the viewport and bowed to his commander.

"Commander Ozzel, see to it that we are primed for hyperspace. Tatooine, I must see how Griff's search is going.

"Yes Lord Vader." Ozzel said and saluted. The man was extremely stupid, the only reason he was not a low class laborer was because of all the victories he achieved in battle but in all of them he was either simply lucky, his fleet was ten times bigger than the enemies, or he was slightly coordinated and they were not. The only reason Vader had kept him on the _Devastator_ was for simple command purposes in Griff's absence. And he was the third highest ranking person in Vader's fleet, the list started with Vader himself and went down to Griff, Ozzel, and Captain Piett.

But ranking was unimportant. Vader gazed out of the bridges viewport until they took off into hyperspace.

XxX

Vader had arrived at Tatooine fifteen minutes ago. When he had contacted Griff on the _Accuser_ the admiral seemed particularly nervous about something and insisted talking to Vader in person about the hunt for Princess Leia. Vader stood annoyed, drumming his leather gloved fingers on the sill of the viewport. Finally he sensed Griff's presence enter the bridge and he turned to meet him as he walked down the slab of metal above the pit. When he reached Vader he bowed revealing his sweaty neck.

"Milord," He began sounding nervous. "We found the princess…"

Vader completely did not understand his nervousness. "This is good news Admiral, do you have her?"

"No."

Now Vader thought he understood and was not happy about it at all. Griff had a perfect reason to be nervous.

"No?"

"She escaped sir, she was being pursued by a lone scout trooper and she got away in a cargo transport."

"Admiral you have failed me."

"I know Lord Vader but if you could just give me another chance!"

"No!" Vader shouted. Crew members glanced up nervously. "The price for failure is death Admiral. You have failed me for the first and last time."

"But Lord Vader…"

Griff said no more after that. Vader raised a hand and curled it into a fist. At the same time Griff felt himself being lifted off of the ground, but his neck with nothing but invisible hands hoisting him up. Vader kept choking him, cutting off his oxygen supply, he sputtered and gasped for air, his face turned blue and his eye bulged out, finally his struggling ceased, his arms felt to his sides and his legs hung limply. Vader let him go and he fell to the ground. All eyes were on him now.

"Shoot him out of the airlock." Vader said and he strode across the metal slab and over to Ozzel. "Commander Ozzel, you are in command now. Do not fail me."

And with that he turned and walked off the bridge.

XxX

Sidious's image just smiled when Vader told him of the Princesses escape.

"It seems she is far more clever than I would have thought, to outsmart Admiral Griff. Tell me Lord Vader, who is in command now."

"Admiral Ozzel."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! He will not be in command long Lord Vader, I assure you."

"Master I am not sure you are taking this seriously enough."

"How fortunate am I, to have another apprentice who feels it is appropriate to lecture me?"

"I am sorry master."

"It is alright Lord Vader. You may express concerns you have."

"I am worried, master, if the Imperial Senate were to find out it could create sympathy for the Rebel Alliance and turn more and more to their cause. That will not make my job any easier."

"I understand Lord Vader, but the Imperial Senate has no real power. Most of them are still senators serving from the Old Republic, they will be dealt with in time. I no longer need them now that the Death Star is close to completion. But now I think it may be better to just assassinate Organa, rather than try getting information from him."

"Perhaps."

"We will wait and see Lord Vader. Return to your duties."

"Yes master."

XxX

Weeks Later

The Emperor had begun to train Luke weeks ago. In short it was bittersweet. Everyday Luke felt more and more power coursing through his veins, but everyday the more power he gained the less he cared for things. He no longer regarded the lives of storm troopers or red robed guards, he killed them on a regular basis for… fun. He no longer cared if his aunt and uncle died or lived, he could probably kill them himself given the chance.

The power scared him, but mesmerized him; it was like nothing he had ever felt before. The Emperor was an excellent trainer Luke thought, mostly because he was extremely strict and his punishments hard a brutal. If Luke said he could not do something, or did something that displeased the Emperor he was chained to the wall and mercilessly zapped with Force lightning. But then the Emperor always healed him to keep training but still Luke tried to avoid the lightning. He half trained Mara Jade at the same time. In simple Force powers like he was doing Luke. This was just the initial training, he made it clear Luke would go further with Darth Vader's tutelage and Mara would not.

He occasionally made them practice together, or sharpen fighting skills by handing them each a vibro blade and making them duel. Luke found himself looking at her occasionally, the way she moved, her fiery red hair, and other things. He caught her, once or twice staring at him as well, but the Emperor had not noticed either of them, or if he did he didn't care. Today was Luke's last day of initial training. Mara was not yet done, the Emperor had expressed glee with Luke learning so fast, he said he had learned to do in weeks what many can not accomplish in months, even years.

Luke walked into the Emperor's throne room again, wearing a jet black tunic and pants, and covered with a black robe. His hood was raised, shadowing his hair and eyes which now looked like the Emperor's. A red brimmed yellow.

Luke walked up the steps, his black leather boots made no sound. When he reached the top he found the Emperor's chair turned, facing the window. It turned as he bowed, the Emperor smiled and walked up to him.

"Rise." He said as he always did, extending the word and rolling it with his raspy voice. Luke stood up. "Your initial training is complete. I present you with this."

He produced a small silver cylindrical tube out of s pocket in his robes. A lightsaber, he pressed its red activation button, with a _snap-hiss _the blade extended. Blood red. Sidious handed the hilt to Luke. He took it and flipped the weapon a few times. It hummed as it cut through air.

He bowed slightly in thanks. "Thank you my Emperor."

"Keep your thanks, now you must finish your training under Lord Vader." The Emperor replied. He waved one of his clawed hands and two red robed guards walked up, and stopped next to Luke. "These two guards will show you to a shuttle. I have Vader's location already primed into its nav computer. Go to him, he is over seeing the production of a new weapon while his spies search for clues concerning the Rebel Alliance. I will alert him that you are coming, he knows he is to train you."

"May I ask something my Emperor? What weapon is Lord Vader overseeing the production of."

The Emperor smiled. "The Death Star."

**_Insert dramatic Imperial Star Wars music here. Oh and also insert deadly lightning lancing past the emperors window. YES very dramatic especially in a movie. Yes I can almost hear the music now._**


	8. Tantive IV

**_Note: Ravan is pronounced Ra-van the A after R making the ah sound. Why I am I telling you this? Read and find out._**

Chapter 8: Tantive IV

Luke was surprised to see two legions of storm troopers, a squad of medium ranking officers, Admiral Ozzel himself, and Lord Vader standing at attention in shuttle hanger 10 of the_ Devastator_, standing to greet him. She pilot flew the Lambda class shuttle into the magnetized hanger area smoothly, just as its wings folded and its landing struts ejected. When it landed the entire ship buckled downwards, and bounced back up slowly. The pilot flicked a switch and Luke heard the ramp lower and the hydraulics activated. He stood up from the co pilots seat and turned to head down the ramp. Where it began to slope down an honor guard of two storm troopers waited for him.

They marched with him on either side as he began his descent into the sterile, metallic smelling hanger bay. The bright lights bounced off the tips of the storm trooper's helmets, they raised their guns, clamped their right foot on the ground and turned to face Luke as he stepped onto the black floor of the hanger bay. Admiral Ozzel bowed, Vader just stood. Luke bowed to him.

"Welcome Luke." Vader said. Ozzel extended a hand and Luke shook it.

"Hello Lord Vader." Luke said.

"Follow me." Vader replied, he made a remarkable attempt at a military turned and began walking down the wide aisle of storm troopers, still standing at attention. Ozzel boots squeaked loudly as he too turned. Luke followed. When they exited the hanger bay Vader dismissed Admiral Ozzel to the bridge and once he was out of earshot looked to Luke.

"It is up to me, young one, to give you a Sith title. I have been thinking and I will give you a name similar to that of one of the greatest Sith Lords, Darth Revan. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Ravan, replacing the E with an A. May your name strike terror into the hearts of those who stand against the Empire, my young apprentice."

"Thank you… master." Ravan answered.

"Now I will give you a tour of the_ Devastator_." But just as he turned the intercom of the ship buzzed and a young lieutenants voice issued over it.

"Lord Vader, please report to the command bridge. Repeat; Lord Vader, please report to the command bridge."

It sounded somewhat like Vader grumbled.

"Our tour will be postponed until later it seems, my apprentice. Follow me to the bridge."

"Yes my… master."

XxX

"Ah, Lord Vader I have bad news." Said Admiral Ozzel as Ravan and Vader came onto the bridge. Ravan gazed around in awe, the bridge was huge, with so many electronic devices and computers.

"Yes, what is it Admiral?" Vader asked. There was a twinge of annoyance in his voice, he did so despise bad news.

"I am not sure of all the details, wait a moment." Ozzel turned. "Captain Piett!"

A younger looking man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties who had been gazing out of the bridge viewport approached them. Piett originally captain of the ship _Accuser_ had been promoted to captain of the_ Devastator_.

"Yes Admiral?" He asked.

"Please give Lord Vader the… information." He said. Piett turned to Vader, looking nervous.

"Lord Vader the… Death Star plan… have been er… stolen."

Vader's annoyance was hit by a proton torpedo and it exploded into fury. He whipped his hand to the side and a passing storm trooper was hurled into the air. He flew the length of the bridge and crashed into a control console. Ravan watched as blue lines of electricity ran up and down his body, slowly electrocuting him to death.

"STOLEN!" Vader yelled. "STOLEN? Captain Piett how could this happen!"

"We still are not quite sure sir." The captain answered, his voice unnaturally calm. "It seems they infiltrated an Imperial base and sliced into our computers, they transmitted the plans to a Corellian Corvette called the Tantive IV, after that it seems it made several hyper space jumps to throw us off it."

"Where did it jump to?" Vader hissed.

"It first jumped to Tatooine, then to Ren-var, and we lost it from there."

"You said the ship's name was the _Tantive IV_?" Vader asked. "Did you run a check on it?"

"We did sir. It seems it belongs to an Alib Ganora."

"That sounds like a Twi'lek name." Admiral Ozzel said thoughtfully.

"Alib Ganora?" Vader questioned the air, thinking. "That sounds a lot like an alias. Alib, hmm... A…L…I…B….Wait a minute, B A I L would spell Bail, and G A N O R A, Organa. Bail Organa. If I am correct they will be headed to Alderaan. Set your course for the Alderaanian hyper space exit and we will intercept them. How long ago with this found out?"

"We were notified right after Admiral Ozzel reached the bridge." Piett answered.

"We have more than enough time. Prime the engines and set the course. Have the fleet do the same."

XxX

Ravan quickly learned when Vader said "we have more than enough time" it also meant we have five full hours to stand on the bridge of the_ Devastator_. Vader had put his fleet on yellow alert, strictly for intercepting the _Tantive. _Captain Piett busily moved about the bridge, doing duties that Admiral Ozzel had instructed him, while the Admiral himself stood behind the radar screen, watching it intently and sipping on a bottle of Corellian Ale. The bridge was totally silent, like space and like the fleet. And then, it happened. Space rippled right in the view of the bridge, there was a glint of plasteel and bang, the _Tantive IV_ shot out of hyperspace. Vader smiled underneath his mask as he saw the look on the pilot's face through the Force.

"Lock onto it immediately!" Vader said. "Get a tractor beam and pull it in. Rouse an armed search party, I don't want anything going unchecked."

"Yes sir." The tactical officer answered.

"Fire on it, crippling shots only, kill its guns. Do nothing to the engines." Vader commanded, knowing on this particular type of ship the main reactor was basically right in the engine maintenance bay and if they shot that then they would kill everything, including the plans, they had to verify their existence.

Seconds later all turbo lasers on the _Devastator _turned their gun barrels at the ship speedily trying to get away and fired. Green turbo laser blasts lanced out, smacking into the shields of the _Tantive_.

"Tell Captain Pellaeon to move his ship into an intercept course and fire his tractor beam."

"Yes sir."

Vader looked to the left as a star destroyer began to move, it came right into the _Tantive's _course and before the ship could make an evasive maneuver or anything it fired its tractor beam. The ship to ship bridge comm cackled.

"This is captain Pellaeon, we have the _Tantive_ now Lord Vader, awaiting further instructions."

"Lock another beam on it." Vader told his tactical officer.

A minute later he answered.

"We have it sir."

"Captain Pellaeon," Vader addressed through the comm. "Release the _Tantive _we have it locked now."

"Copy Lord Vader, releasing now."

Vader watched as the small little _Tantive_ flew backwards in space to the tip of the _Executor's _hull and then went down. Vader waited for a few minutes.

"Sir," Said the tactical officer. "I have confirmation the _Tantive_ is locked in. We are connecting to its air lock now."

"Good, have the boarding party ready and reinforcements standing by. There may be a hundred rebels in the ship. I am going down to board." He turned to Ravan. "You come with me."

**_Note: Please read the note at the top if you did not do so already. Ravan was not Luke's original Sith name in the first but it doesn't matter to me. Ravan sounds much more evil. Also thanks so much for all the reviews, seriously fifteen already and only eight chapters, that seriously is a record for me, keep 'em comin' and I'll try to reply to as many as possible. And I was going to upload this yesterday but I am still having problems!_**


	9. The Princess

**_ Two chapters in this update and let me tell you, I had to try five times before I got chapter 10 to come up! And thanks for all the kind reviews. I've probably answered a lot of 'em to you personally but here's some answers that everyone should know._**

**_ doreenthatshot: I dont know how long this story is going to go on really and as for sequels, possibly if you want to read them, but I have about 17 chapters plotted and I'll still need more than that so it will be at least 20 chapters long or so. If there is a sequel it is going to be about really battle between Luke and Mara, you'll see why when this ends._**

Chapter 9: The Princess

Vader and Ravan stood behind a party of storm troopers in the cramped air lock that was being attached to the _Tantive IV_. There was one last hydraulic hiss and clank as the air lock attached and the light above the door flashed from red to green and opened. The storm troops stepped in to the clear transparisteel tunnel leading to the _Tantive IV_. Vader and Ravan let the last of them go before they followed. When they were halfway down the tunnel they heard an explosion, along with the screech of metal tearing apart, then there was blaster fire. Vader walked more quickly now and came into the outer air lock section of the _Tantive_. He stepped into a narrow white hallway and found ten rebels strewn across the floor, dead, each with a smoking hole in their chests. Three storm troopers were also dead. Vader kicked one of them slightly with his boot.

"Move out." He said. "Bring me any passengers you find. I want them alive."

The storm troops saluted and moved out, disappearing around the corner of the white hallway. Vader turned to Ravan. "You, come with me."

"Alright." Ravan replied unclipping his saber hilt from his belt. Vader did not head down the hallway. He turned to a door on their right, it opened before him and both walked through into yet another white hall. Halfway down the corridor a man glanced around the corner with a raised blaster pistol. As soon as he saw Vader and Ravan he squeezed two shots off, Vader merely stood there with his hands out stretched and both bolts bounced off it and burned into the wall. The man's eyes went wide and Vader flung his hand backwards and the blaster seemed the follow it.

The blaster hit the wall with an echoing metallic clang and immediately the man threw up his hands and surrendered. Vader took three long strides and came up next to him. The man gulped and Vader grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Where is the captain of the vessel?" Vader asked.

"Captain Antillies." The man choked out.

"I do not care about his name, where is he?"

"I… don't… cockpit?" The man stuttered.

"Where is the cockpit?" Vader asked.

The man's face had gone blue, so he merely pointed to the door in the hallway he had just come out of. Vader loosed his grip and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Where are the stolen plans."

"I…." The man began gasping for air. "Don't… know… you… talking… about… this is… a diplomatic… vessel."

"Where is the diplomat?"

"Never!"

Vader found he had no more use for this man. He let go of his shirt and let him fall to the ground. He bent down and coughed twice before a big black leather boot made contact with his face, cracking his nose and rendering him unconscious. Vader stepped over the man and Ravan followed. Both walked down the hall that the guard had appeared around and came to a door at the very end. It opened up into the cockpit of the place. It was surprisingly small with only one other door leading out. There was a man in it. He had dark, graying hair and more the blue gray Alderaanian uniform. Upon Vader entered he pulled a blaster from a holster at the side and fired off four shots in sequence. This time, not bothering for a certain dramatic effect. Vader unclipped his lightsaber hilt from his belt, activated it, and brought it up to meet the bolts in one swift moves. As the man fired them, each bolt bounced off the saber, perfectly separated in about two millisecond intervals. Each drilled its own smoking and charred hole in the white wall. The man fired again but his time Vader came for him, deflecting the bolts into the wall as he came. The closer he got, the more the man fired, but finally he was in striking distance, he took his blade down, then up and split the man's blaster pistol in half and nearly rendered the man fingerless.

With one hand Vader deactivated his blade and clipped it to his belt, with the other he yanked the man off the ground by the collar of his blue and gray uniform.

"Who are you?" Vader asked.

"I am Captain Antillies, personal Captain of Bail Organa's and servant of Alderaan's royal family."

"Excellent Antillies, just the man I was looking for." Vader said. "Now you can tell me where the stolen Death Star plans are."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Antillies answered defiantly. Vader made a metallic hiss from his mask and slammed Antillies down on the cockpit chair, buckling the stand and cracking the floor. Antillies coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Very well." Vader said. "If you will not cooperate with me then perhaps my apprentice can be of assistance."

Vader turned to Ravan.

"I will continue the search of the ship. Find out what he knows."

Ravan nodded. "Yes master."

Vader nodded and headed out through the other door into another white hallway. Then his comm link beeped. He snatched it from his belt and switched it on.

"This is Lord Vader, what do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Milord," Said the emotionless voice of a storm trooper. "We have a most interesting passenger. Current position so we can bring her to you."

"Primary door to the cockpit."

"Expect us shortly."

"Very well." Vader said. His impatience was gone, replaced with curiosity as to who the passenger was, and how important they would be since she was female. About a minute later four storm troopers rounded the corner, blasters held at attention, forming a box around slightly shorter young woman wearing a plain white dress and a silver belt. She had brown hair held neatly up in two cinnamon roll shaped buns on either side. Vader inwardly smiled, he knew who she was.

"Ah, Princess Leia. It seems you failed to elude capture from me as you did the bounty hunter." Vader said.

"Darth Vader," Leia returned snappily. "Only you could be so bold, the Imperial senate will not sit still for this! When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic vessel—"

"The Imperial senate is of no consequence and will be dealt with very soon. Now where are the plans you've stolen."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am merely returning to Alderaan after escaping Tatooine where your bounty hunter attacked me."

"I see we will have to question you later then." Vader said. "Take her away."

"Yes sir." The four troopers replied in unison. The front right one grabbed Leia by the shoulder and harshly turned her around, they led her back down the hall and then behind the corner once more. Vader took two steps towards it when another group of storm troopers and Admiral Ozzel himself rounded the corner. The storm troops walked past Vader and into the cockpit to take custody of Antillies, Ravan must have called them. But Admiral Ozzel walked right up to Lord Vader and shook his head.

"Lord Vader I am not so sure about this." He said as Vader began walking.

"I am, is the ship taken?"

"Yes sir, we are doing last minute searches."

"Excellent."

"But really Lord Vader holding the princess is dangerous, what if word of this gets out to the Imperial senate, and the warden down at the detention area, what if he decides to play around with her."

"It is of no consequence." Vader replied crisply. "My apprentice has told me what the Emperor said, he will deal with the senate soon enough."

And as if on cue Vader's comm link chimed, he answered it and it was coincidentally his apprentice.

"Master, I am heading to your quarters to meditate and eat."

"Very well. I will be there after I take care of a few matters and we can start your training."

"Alright."

"Vader out." Vader said switching off the link. Ozzel spoke again.

"What should we do with this ship milord?"

"When it had been searched, release it and destroy it. Make sure there are no live crew members aboard and search the computers."

"What about droids?"

"Unless we require their use leave them on the ship."

"Yes milord."


	10. The Price of Failure

Chapter 10: The Price of Failure

"I cannot do it." Ravan said, straining himself to center in the Force. He sat down on the soft carpet of Vader's cabin, legs crossed, eyes closed and trying to immerse himself in the dark side. Vader walked around him slowly, the breaths issuing out of his dark helmet in more controlled intervals so as not to disturb his learning apprentice so much.

"You can." Vader said and it sounded more like a command. "Clear your mind. Let go of everything and walk into the dark side of the Force."

It was a wonder Vader could even summon the encouraging words and instructions on how to meditate sinc.e he himself had not perfected the art. Ever since he was a Padawan learner he never could do it. But then, it seemed to be working, Ravan was completely still now, making no sound other than breathing. He was meditating, Vader inwardly smiled, but then it turned to a frown when Ravan's eyes both shot open.

"Admiral Ozzel is coming. He seems worried."

And then as his apprentice had said Admiral Ozzel burst into Vader's cabin. His face was slightly glistening with sweat and his cap was slightly off balance. He bowed quickly.

"Lord Vader I have… bad news."

"Bad news?" Vader repeated, emphasizing the words with great displeasure.

"Yes, bad news, we released the _Tantive IV_ milord, but before our turbo lasers could fire on it… it well… jumped into hyperspace." Ozzel said fusing the last three words into one so it sounded more like; jumpedinthyperspce.

"The jumped into hyperspace!" Vader asked in fury, every light in the room shattered and sent glass everywhere, letting only the stars of space shining into the windows be the only light source and making Vader a black silhouette against the darkness. Ravan too had now stood up. "You imbecile! Why didn't you release them and put a tractor beam on them? WHO WAS PILOTING IT!"

"B-b-best we can determine droids that were left behind, o-or concealed humans, Corellian Corvettes are commonly used for s-smuggling and it could have had s-secret compartments." Ozzel squeaked.

"I told you every part of that ship needed to be checked!" Vader cried. "You have failed me Admiral for the first and last time."

Vader raised a gloved fist into the air, and Ozzel went up with it, invisible cords wrapping themselves around his neck. He gasped and tried hard to breath air into his lungs, but it was too late. His neck cracked and his body dangled limp. Vader let it fall and pushed it into the gray wall of the hall. He grumbled as he headed to the bring, his apprentice close behind him.

XxX

"Captain Piett!" Vader cried as he arrived on the bridge of the _Devastator_. Luke stayed by the door and out of Vader's war path. Piett grimaced as his name was called and quickly ran up to Vader. He bowed very abruptly.

"I see Admiral Ozzel has told you about the _Tantive._" Piett said.

"Indeed!" Vader boomed, with some sarcasm. "What is the meaning of this? How did it happen?"

"Best we can figure milord, as Ozzel probably told you is that either a droid we left aboard it programmed the hyperspace coordinates into it before we released it and jumped, or a human hidden in a secret compartment."

"Calculate all possible hyperspace routes within the ships last known trajectory." Vader ordered. "And Captain Piett, you are in command now. Do not fail me, Admiral Piett."

Piett saluted. "I will not let you down."

"Master?" Ravan asked by the door of the bridge.

"Yes Lord Ravan?" Vader replied.

"Perhaps I should go and interrogate the Princess, she might have information for us on where the ship is headed, or we might get some idea."

"You may go, just be prepared. It will not be easy to extract that information from her."

"I will master."

"You are not authorized for any means of torture Ravan, nothing, you have no experience."

"I understand."

"Then go." Vader turned back to the crew. "Display the entire list of possible destinations on the tactical screen."

XxX

The princess was indeed beautiful, despite the face that her white robes were now spattered with grime from the cells floor, and had stains all over it. Her hair was tied up on each side into cinnamon roll shaped buns that were now slightly loose and strands of her brown hair hung from them. If she was wearing a sleeveless dress Ravan would have noticed a few bruises on her arms from when they had forced her to strip so that they may do a search. She seemed to be around the same age as him too. He walked up to her and bent down, close to her face trying to make his eyes turn yellow like the Emperor's.

"Princess Leia." Ravan stated.

"Yes that is my name." Leia replied to him as though he was a moron. "Can you tell me what yours is."

"Ravan." Ravan said.

"No, the name you had before Vader took you in."

"Luke." Ravan replied. Perhaps if he shared information with her she may start to trust him.

"Luke…?"

"Lars." Ravan replied.

"Luke Lars?" She repeated, a small smile on her face. "Are your parents deaf? Do they know how that sounds? Unless it isn't your real name…."

Darn, she saw right through him, Luke or Ravan had never been good at lying, though he had managed to convince Vader, but that was only because Vader didn't see his eyes when he said it. Being right up to Leia, she could not miss it. He jumped back, a little more abruptly that he had intended.

"What makes you think its not my real name."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Very well," Ravan replied. "Luke Skywalker."

"Good, now I know exactly who you are and I can have you jailed for life when the rebel alliance takes over. My father may even kill you for what you are about to do to me."

"What am I about to do to you?"

"Torture me?"

"Wrong, I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay then I'll just tell you everything I know then." Leia said with sarcasm very evident in her voice.

"Cut with the sarcasm, now do you have any idea where your ship might have went?"

"Oh, my ship, I heard it had escaped about twenty minutes ago when the warden was overseeing me shower. It just so happens I do know where it went but I am not going to tell you, Luke."

"Ravan." Ravan corrected. "And you must tell me, we will kill you if you cannot provide information."

"But you see, if I do provide information Vader will kill everyone I know and love so you'll understand if I don't feel like causing the deaths of my friends. You are such a kid."

"Hey, I am as old as you!"

"Yeah, and you are way more naïve." She countered.

Luke was about to retort when the cell door came open and a black uniformed imperial stepped in.

"Lord Ravan, Lord Vader orders you to report to the bridge."

"Alright." Ravan said stepping out of the cell, he turned back to Leia. "We'll talk later."

He didn't give Leia the chance to reply but started down the horizontal shaped cell bay hall hearing the black uniformed man say something to Leia.

_**Telling Leia his real name was not a realistic as it could be, but it will all work out and besides it was better than some of the other ideas I had.**_


	11. Yavin IV?

**_This chapter will be jumpy from the last one and such._**

Chapter 11: Yavin IV?

Ravan reported to the bridge as he was supposed to and found Admiral Piett and Darth Vader awaiting him. The other crew members all seemed to have something to do. Some checked security records, prisoner records, or storm trooper sleeping logs, while others checked more tactical things like how much the turbo laser batteries were charged, or made sure shield generators were operating at the right percent. Lord Vader worked all of them hard.

"You called me." Ravan stated as he walked across the metal above the crew pit. Admiral Piett nodded.

"Has the princess told you anything?" Vader asked.

"No," Ravan replied dimly.

"I see, what tactics did you use?" Vader said.

"I tried to get her to trust me, by giving minimal information about myself."

"A moderately good plan," Vader commented. "it would have worked too, had you been interrogating someone that was not as strong willed as the princess."

"If you says so master, anyways why did you call me here?"

"Really to see if the princess hinted anything." Vader answered as Piett went to answer a call from the helmsman,

"She didn't," Luke said. "Do you have the hyperspace route calculated?"

"We do now." Piett said walking back up to them with the faintest hint of a grin at getting the work done without screwing up, or maybe just because the fact Vader had not strangled him yet. Vader turned to the Admiral with interest as did Ravan.

"And?" Vader asked.

"Most possible destinations are sectors in space, however I do not think it is likely the rebels have a space station, I think the ship probably headed directly to their main base. Now we have a number of planets, including the Naboo system, the Hoth system, and the Yavin system. I doubt it is Naboo for it is to inhabited and under the control of an Imperial governor."

"What about the Hoth system?" Vader asked.

"Our records on the Hoth system show that every planet has been marked uninhabitable, although there is one ice planet that there is a slight possibility they could have a base on it. But the planet is extremely dangerous, the temperatures can plummet to under minus fifty degrees and it is inhabited by savage wampas. The rebels would likely lose more men there than if they briefly encountered one of us."

"I see." Vader said. "And the Yavin system?"

"It is the gas planet Yavin milord, uninhabited of course, though I doubt the rebels could have established a floating base, I believe it may be on one of its moons, most of which are somewhat inhabited. One moon sparks interest, Yavin IV. It is a complete jungle moon, uninhabited and it has may ruined temples on it which would be key places to establish bases.

"The system also has at least one nebula field around it, making it an ideal place to hide ships."

"Perhaps I will talk to the princess, if I tell her we know her base is on Yavin IV she may talk." Vader said.

"Excellent Lord Vader, what will you have me do?" Piett asked.

"Contact the Emperor, tell him we may have a lead."

"Yes milord."

"And what about me master?" Ravan asked.

"Stay on the bridge."

XxX

"I was just interrogated by your kath hound Luke." Leia spat as Vader descended the three steps into her cell. The door slammed shut behind him. Vader was surprised when he heard the name Luke, so that was the information Ravan had given her.

"I am surprised he told you his first name." Vader said in a tone that had somewhat mild curiosity in it.

"Yeah and at first he lied about his last name."

"Last name? What did he say?"

"He said his last name was Lars."

Vader narrowed his eyes behind his black mask. Lars _was_ Luke's last name. Owen had said so himself.

"What do you mean he lied about Lars being his last name?"

"I mean his eyes literally told me he was lying when he said Lars. He was this close to me." She spat, moving her hands in front of her face.

"So what is his last name?"

"Is this some kind of mind game Darth Vader, because it isn't working."

"This is no mind game. Just tell me."

"His last name is Skywalker." Leia answered as though Vader was highly unintelligent.

"Skywalker?" Vader repeated in disbelief. There was no other Skywalker alive, other than he himself. His mother was dead, Padmé was dead. Padmé. That brought a huge wave of guilt crashing into Vader. He had killed her, it was entirely his fault, not only her but his child…. If Leia was right could Luke possibly be his child? Could Padmé have given birth before she died? Vader thought briefly for a moment, pushing away the guilt and pain with great effort. She had died a while after he was… repaired after what Obi-wan did to him. Vader threw a bucket of water on the spark that threatened to ignite a fire in his belly, he had to be focused, he could fume about Kenobi and kill a few storm troopers later. Perhaps she had given birth, and someone had hidden Luke on Tatooine. It was starting to make sense. But finally Leia spoke, throwing off his train of thought.

"Are you still alive Vader?" She asked. Vader looked down at her and raised a fisted hand, wrapping invisible cords around her neck.

"You will not mock me." He snarled.

"Can't breath… can't breath!" Leia squeaked.

"You will not mock me."

"No… will not." Leia squeaked again. Vader let her go, she fell off of her bench and onto the floor, making a sickening splat on the wet grime that crusted over it. She coughed and sputtered as she regained her breath. When she finally got it and stood back up Vader was gone, to call the Emperor and consult him on the fact of Luke being a Skywalker.

**_The reason this seems jumpy to me is because Luke just went to interrogate Leia and now Vader is doing it. Oh and by the way just after Leia tells Vader, Skywalker you must insert the music from the scene where Anakin is in the Jedi council room and Padmé is in her apartment just after Windu leaves to assassinate the chancellor. Insert it there. By the way can anybody tell me what Sidious is going to say? Anyone? Is he going to tell Vader the truth of convince him otherwise? Hmm? Sadly no reward except for the next chapter being updated soon. Maybe in this day because I am far ahead in typing._**


	12. Unknown Son

**_Two chapters in this update, thanks for all the reviews people. Keep 'em comin'._**

Chapter 12: Unknown Son

Vader literally tossed General Veers out of the communications room as he went to contact his master about Luke, Veers did not seem happy, well actually he seemed angry, furious when Vader slammed the door in his face and clicked the lock in place.

"LORD VADER!" He cried from the other side of the door, his voice actually penetrating the two feet think durasteel that encased the room. Which meant that half of the ship had to now hear him. "I DEMAND YOU LET ME IN NOW!"

Vader ignored him and went over to the control panel, typing in the Coruscanti frequency. He walked up to the camera pad and kneeled on it as it lighted below him. He waited a moment, ignoring General Veers furious pounding at the door, by the time the Emperors head began to appear Veer's pounding had ceased, he was mercifully gone now. It looked as though the Emperor actually stifled a yawn when his head came into focus.

"Rise my friend." He said. He seemed rather tired. "Lord Vader, do you have any idea what time it is in Imperial City?"

"No master."

"Well take it into account next time you decide to call me, it's three hours past midnight."

"Then why are you up master?"

"I wasn't. This is my bedroom comm."

"But," Vader began, looking at the Emperor's head, it was covered in one of his usual hoods that shadowed his eyes. "You're wearing your hood, and cloak."

"Lord Vader it is security protocol, if I am attacked and need to escape I must be wearing something."

_Oh, so you're just paranoid._ "Master I have a question."

"Well then get on with it Vader, my patience grows thin."

"We have captured the princess as you know—"

"Yes, excellent job."

"Thank you, but the princess said that Ravan's last name is Skywalker." Vader stated slowly. "What does that mean?"

The Emperor didn't reply right away, again Vader thought he saw something in his eyes, but he covered it up quickly. "Lord Vader… I will admit I knew all along."

"But…"

"Why didn't I tell you? Because I didn't want to kill you, if you knew he was your son there was a good chance you would turn on me, with him."

"I will not." Vader stated.

"We'll see Lord Vader, I think it would be best however, if Luke did not know the truth."

"He is my son correct? He should know."

"He is your son." The Emperor said exasperated. "And he should not know. He might open up to me more."

"If you believe so Lord Vader, I will trust you judgment, but I warn you, the first sign of any treachery from you or your son, I will kill you. Both." The Emperor stated.

"Yes master."

"Go and tell him, unless you have more news." It almost seemed as though the Emperor could sense Vader's subconscious thoughts from where he was. There was something Vader did need to tell him, about the rebel base.

"Yes actually. We believe the rebel base to be on Yavin IV."

"I agree, Yavin IV is uninhabited, that would be an ideal place. Send a probe droid down before attacking them. If you are right kill them all and dispose of the princess. I have no interest in prisoners." The Emperor began, and then a slight smile crept onto his face. "I have a gift I will send to you Lord Vader. I was waiting until you found the rebel base. It is a new ship. A super star destroyer that the engineers call _Executor_. It is somewhere around twenty times as big as a normal star destroyer."

"Thank you, my master."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Now the rebels will experience the full power of the Empire." Sidious cackled. "Goodbye Lord Vader."

Vader bowed. "Master."

Sidious's image disappeared leaving an anxious Darth Vader behind to talk to his apprentice, his son.

XxX

_Devastator Bridge_

Ravan, or perhaps his name was Luke, stood hood raised over his head slightly covering his eyes gazing out of the bridge viewports into space. It was really beginning to hit him now, life would always be like this with Darth Vader, he would always be on a ship or fighting some battle with rebels on one world or the other. And he would never see Owen or Beru again. He turned when he heard the mechanical breathing echo down the bridge, several crew members in the pit looked up as Vader walked across the slab of metal, but most paid no attention. One could never quite tell when the dark lord was quite if he was in a bad mood, and if he was you should not do one of two things. Three maybe. Number one; stay out of his way, otherwise you are likely to die. Number two; do any work he has assigned you and keep your head low. Number three; don't even attempt to give him a bad progress report.

Vader walked up to Ravan.

"Master." Ravan stated, more thinking out loud than anything.

"Apprentice, come to my quarters we have something to talk about."

The crew members all looked to Vader now, all of them thinking of what possible topic the dark lord wished to talk about with his apprentice. General Veers came up behind Vader.

"Milord I am sorry for the way I behaved when you threw me out of the communications room." He said. Vader smiled behind his mask, maybe he could have a little fun before having to reveal to Luke who his father was.

"Yes general," He said turning around, if his mask was capable of showing expression it would have a big, wide, evil toothy grin on it right now. "I have been meaning to talk to you about that. I think you need a lesson on manners."

"Manners milor—uhg!" Veers sputtered as Vader raised his hand. Maybe now he could do some father and unknown son bonding.

"Ravan." Vader called. His apprentice/ son walked next to him.

"Yes master."

"I want to teach you something as well."

Vader turned to his son and began explaining about force choking people, all the while Veers desperately tried to pull the invisible hands off of his neck, his face was now turning blue. By the time Vader turned back to him he was about an inch from death.

"Oh I apologize general." Vader said. He waved his hand and Veers fell to the ground, coughing and spitting all over the floor as he gasped for breath. "It seems I forgot my manners and left you to die. Believe me it will not happen again, and you will make sure I never have a reason to do it again. Correct?"

"Baheck!" Was all Veers could manage to choke out.

"Now Ravan it is your turn."

Vader's apprentice nodded and extended his own hand, he crunched it into a fist tightly. Veers sprang up and held his neck once more, gasping for breath like some kind of wild animal. Vader couldn't tell if Ravan was actually crushing his throat or if Veers was simply irritated because Ravan's hold was loose but irritating.

"Let go." Vader said, Ravan did and Veers fell onto the slab of metal over the crew pit took it three lung full's of air and rolled over, falling into the crew pit and knocking himself unconscious. Ravan suppressed a laugh and several crew members snickered lightly since most didn't like Veers anyway. Vader motioned for Ravan to follow him and both headed to his quarters.

XxX

Ravan and Vader walked into Ravan's quarters, Ravan had been there many times, though he had his own cabin now, right down the hall. The main living area was full of things Vader didn't use much, such as sofas, Vader motioned Ravan to sit down on one.

"My apprentice, I have something important I must tell you."


	13. I am Your Father

Chapter 13: I am Your Father

"What is it master?" Ravan asked pulling his hood down, his eyes had now a tinge of yellow in them occasionally.

"This will be hard to hear, but I am your father."

Ravan didn't reply, his eyes turned somewhat wider and it seemed he was letting it sink in, or thinking of possible ways Vader was his father. But he could not be, Ben had said Vader had betrayed and murdered his father the last time he talked to him, he had said Vader was a pupil of his until he turned to evil, how could Ben's bad pupil be his father. Ravan sprang up and activated his blood red Sith blade.

"Someone told me you betrayed and murdered my father. How can you be him?"

"Put your weapon away."

"No! I want answers."

"Who told you I killed your father?"

"Ben Kenobi."

"Is that what the old fool goes by now? He is on Tatooine? No, he must of left now that you've been taken. He lied Luke, he didn't want you to know the truth, he wanted you to follow him in the way of the Jedi, he wanted you to kill me, instead of realizing your true potential as a Sith."

Ravan lowered his blade somewhat. "He said he was heading to the Alderaan system."

"_Ben?_ Not after what just happened to Leia he isn't." Vader said. "He would be a fool. Now extinguish your weapon. You will not kill you father."

"But how? You're Darth Vader, my master in the Sith arts, a man behind a mask, a machine. How are you my father?"

"Years ago, during the clone wars my son, I was Anakin Skywalker, I was sent on a mission to rescue the Chancellor of the Old Republic from a ship over Coruscant, Obi-wan or you know him as Ben was with me. We rescued the Chancellor and when we brought him back, that is when your mother said she was pregnant."

"My mother?"

"Padmé Amidala Skywalker…" Vader began, hardly being able to finish. "Was your mother."

"Well what happened to her?"

Vader knew this was coming, and it chilled his very spine to talk about it. "I killed her."

"You killed her…"

"I killed her because she brought Obi-wan to kill me. She lied to me and I killed her, it was on the lava planet Mustafar, Obi-wan and I fought, he had the better hand and cut off my legs and one of my arms. I fell, to the end of a bank of lava and it burned me. That is why I wear this suit."

"Then, perhaps you are my father."

"Yes, and now you can take your rightful place at my side and we can end this destructive conflict with the rebellion and bring order to the galaxy, we can rule as father and son."

"Yes. I will follow you father."

"No one else must know, only the Emperor does. We will kill him soon enough and bring order to the galaxy."

"Now come, we must go to the bridge, the Emperor has sent me a gift, and when we are ready we will head to Yavin IV."

XxX

"Milord." Admiral Piett said smiling with what seemed to be pride as Vader came aboard the bridge of the _Devastator._ He gestured out the viewports. "The Emperor had sent us a new type of star destroyer, it is huge Lord Vader."

"I know, its called a super star destroyer. She's called the _Executor_." Vader stated and easily maneuvered aside Admiral Piett to look out of the viewport. There it was indeed, the _Executor_. It was at least ten or fifteen times as big as a regular star destroyer, so big in fact Vader could barely make out the bridge tower, it looked like a toothpick jutting out of the ship. The hull was a bluish grey, and in the middle of it making another triangle sections rose out, crew quarters, maintenance rooms, whatever they were made the ship look like a huge floating city.

"That," Vader said. "Is my new flagship."

He turned to Piett. "And yours. Now prepare my shuttle. We will need all ships to set a course for the Yavin system immediately after I arrive on the bridge."

"It will take an hour milord, to coordinate all ships to hyperspace entering positions. And longer for you to get aboard the _Executor_ and be on its bridge."

"Time does not concern me Admiral, I want results. Tell captain Needa of his ship that he is now in command of the _Devastator_ and to promote a good officer to captain of his old vessel."

"Yes milord."

"Very well Admiral Piett, when the necessary preparations have been made meet me aboard the _Executor's _bridge."

"Yes milord." Piett said again and he went to the ship, to ship comm and began giving out the order for hyperspace and for Captain Needa to come aboard the _Devastator_ and promote someone as captain of his old vessel. Vader exited the bridge along with his son and headed for the _Executor_.

"Father, can I call you that?" Ravan asked uncertainly.

"When no one is around, yes, what is on your mind…son?"

"The Emperor said that I would replace you at his side."

"I am not surprised."

"What! Why not?"

"I have been watching a few of his secret Force using assassins, the Emperor's hands as he calls them. You met one probably, Mara Jade."

"Yes." Ravan answered somewhat longingly. Mara Jade, he had always though she was somehow… beautiful during their training. Though she never wore makeup or anything to make herself look beautiful, she just sort of… was. Vader seemed to sense his son thoughts.

"If the Emperor is plotting to destroy me you should not get so attached to one of his closest assassins. She will undoubtedly try to kill you unless she shares strong feelings to you. The kind you do to her."

"What?" Luke asked taken aback. "How do you… I mean I could not even sense you in my mind!"

"Looking in your eyes told me enough my young apprentice. They are windows to the soul, that is why no one can ever look into my eyes, they will ultimately die, they will see my pain and suffering, and lust for power."

At first Luke thought this might be the idea Vader had of a joke, however the tone of his mechanical voice told him otherwise.

"You mean because you killed Padmé… mother?"

Vader stopped and looked at him. "Never remind me of that again… apprentice." Vader added as an officer walked by. "I would never have killed Padmé had the Emperor not tempted me with power, she wouldn't have died if I had just listened to master Yoda and done nothing, or listened to the Jedi teachings about visions like that."

"You had a vision? And who is master Yoda?"

"A discussion perhaps for another time."


	14. Rebels in the Jungle

Chapter 14: Rebels in the Jungle

The _Executor _shot out of hyperspace for the second time since its service began. Vader looked out over his new ship and the Imperial class star destroyers flying above it, they looked like simple cargo frigates compared to the super star destroyer. All were in orbit around a smooth green planet, a moon actually. Yavin IV.

"Scan the surface of the moon." Vader commanded, he turned to his crew. "Any technology you find must be reported."

"Scan beginning Lord Vader." Piett said from a control console. "Showing data on bridge screen."

Vader looked above the viewport as the screen above them flickered to life and displayed Yavin IV, the surface they were facing anyway. It was divided into four part, the scanner, represented by a glowing blue line swept through the four parts slowly. If there had been any technology large enough for it to read a red dot would have appeared. When the scanner finished and came up with nothing Vader turned back to Piett.

"Send down a probe droid." Vader commanded.

"Yes sir." Piett said. "But we picked up not technology."

"It is possible that the rebels are somehow jamming our scanners, or perhaps they do not have very much technology with them."

XxX

The bridge screen flickered to life once more as the probe droid, on the grounds of Yavin IV opened up and broadcasted what it was seeing to the bridge. It's pod seemed to have landed in a small clearing, in a jungle. It stood up and looked around, revealing dense trees and brush. Little critters walked here and there and ran in fright when they saw the droid. Following its designated programming after the droid scanned the entire area with a three hundred and sixty degree turn of its head it set out in the direction in which it thought there was technology. Vader watched impatiently as the droid broke through the brush and into the jungle, leaves brushing against the photoreceptor broadcasting the real time feed back to all the star destroyers in the fleet. After about an hour of floating through dark jungles light appeared in front of the droid, casting zigzagging lines of gold onto the jungle floor. The droid floated towards a bush with light escaping from its leaves and broke through into a clearing with a huge temple to the left.

The droid immediately turned to the temple and began making readings which displayed at the bottom right of the screen. A small three dimensional map of the temple itself appeared followed by a series of red lines connecting together to form symbols of what was inside. Vader clearly saw the shape of X-wings in the hanger bay.

"That's it, the rebels are there." Vader said.

"I agree milord."

"Ready a ground attack… wait a minute." Vader turned his attention back to the screen, two men in camouflage exited the temple, each carrying a good sized blaster rifle. Once they saw the probe droid one opened fire and the other ran back inside the temple to raise the alarm. Five red laser bolts flew directly at the droid and all hit their mark, the bridge screen went blank as the probe droid was destroyed.

"The rebels will now be alerted to our presence milord." Admiral Piett said.

"I agree."

"Should be strike from orbit?"

"No, we have to storm the temple in order to know who we have killed. If the leaders are there and we kill them the rebel alliance is finished but we have to know. Prepare a ground attack, leave the details to the commander."

"Yes milord, it could take an hour or so to muster the troops."

"Then get busy Admiral. I will head to my shuttle and wait until we are ready to go." Vader said. He turned to Ravan. "You are coming with me."

"Yes master." Ravan replied. Vader walked out of the bridge and Ravan followed him closely, the two headed for a turbo lift to take them down to the hanger area. Once the turbo lift doors smashed shut Ravan turned to his father.

"Father?"

"Yes my son?"

"Did you sense that?"

"On Yavin IV you mean?" Vader asked, surprised that he sensed it at all.

"Yes, it was like a Force presence. Like ours but lighter with I don't know a… blue aura around it like ours is red."

"I sensed it to, and I am surprised you did."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It has to be someone who can use the Force, a safe bet would be Obi-wan Kenobi, after you were captured it would make sense that he would join the rebels." Vader explained.

"I think you might be right."

"Once we get onto the moon I will be able to tell you for sure. I know what my master presence feels like."

The turbo lift doors drew open in front of them and both headed for the shuttle hanger.

XxX

About an Hour Later

Vader had just received confirmation that the troop and AT-ST transports were ready to go, he was currently sitting in the co pilot seat of his personal Lambda class shuttle with captain Kagi doing circles around the _Executor_. Ravan sat behind Kagi, eagerly watching out of the front viewport as white troop transports shot themselves out from the undersides of the star destroyers in Vader's fleet. They all resembled Lambda class shuttles in the way they had wings, though they were about ten times bigger and shaped more like a square with a triangle sticking out of it. The AT-ST walker carriers followed them, looking more like a bent cereal box on its side. They all gathering in a certain sector of space over Yavin IV and began getting into formation. Vader's shuttle joined them, all together they made a giant hammer head square and all began to descend at the same speed to their designated coordinates of Yavin IV, they were headed to a huge field or plain in the middle of the jungle close by the rebel's temple base. Admiral Piett had found it at the last minute and thought it a good landing site, they could also set up a mobile command center.

Yavin IV began to fill the viewports more and more until the shuttle broke the atmosphere with a rocking jolt and began its descent towards the ground with a row of troop transports in front and everything else in back. Two squadrons of TIE fighters escorted them, which were twenty four fighters in all. Once the convoy of ships landed they took off back into space. Vader and Ravan stood up to exit the shuttle as Captain Kagi contacted the star destroyers to confirm landing.

Ravan thought the Yavin air was dense and humid, Vader had the luxury of not being able to feel it, though the annoyance when his mask changed through different filters so no humidity or moisture came in, Vader needed dry air and a lot of oxygen, moist air and his scarred and burnt lungs would collapse as water collected on them. Less oxygen, he could not breath, nor could his body give the oxygen to his blood to help his heart. Vader looked around in satisfaction as storm troopers and AT-ST's began to exit their designated transports and set up a small command center which was comprised of one troop transport and a lot of auto turrets and communications antennas. After that the troops would make a perimeter of auto turrets and begin lining up into formation.

The plan was to send in the AT-ST's first while the army of storm troops stayed unnoticed in the jungle. The AT-ST group would eliminate any feeble defenses the rebels had mustered and blast a few ways into the temple. Then, unchallenged the storm trooper army would enter the temple and destroy the rebels. It was all very simple. If any transports managed to escape they would be caught in a tractor beam or disabled, and then caught in a tractor beam. This was to check who was onboard. Any fighters would simply be destroyed. Vader suspected the rebel fleet would come out of hiding as well and attack his ships, but with the super star destroyer they were more than capable of handling anything, plus they were under the command of Admiral Piett.

Vader turned to Ravan who earlier had asked about the Force presence they both felt on the planet, it was much stronger now and it reeked of Obi-wan. Vader was sure that was who it was.

"Do you feel it now my apprentice?"

"Yes master. Is it Obi-wan?" Ravan asked.

"Yes, I have a question however. Will you be able to kill him? You've known him for a long time no doubt."

"I never really knew him until you told me the true stories, of how he made my mother take him to you so he could kill you. And how he knocked you down a lava bank with no limbs and left you for dead. I could kill him."

"Good, we may have to."

"Let's get the troops ready."

**_This chapter had very little action. The next one will, Promise. And you might get to see the fight of Obi-wan vs. Vader and Luke, who knows? Well I do…. In fact I'll be nice and give you the next chapter._**


	15. The Top of the Temple

_**I am nearly certain this is going to be a long chapter, so for those of you who enjoy long chapters here you are, but this'll suit those of you who like action too, as will the next chapter.**_

Chapter 15: The Top of the Temple

The rebels were beginning to wonder if the Empire would actually attack at all, after the small battle with the probe droid the Imperials should practically be on their doorstep. Tension was as think as solid duracrete in the old Massassi temple the rebels used for a base. They waited for the Imperials. Their out turrets were primed to kill anything that moved, there had been several false alarms as they targeted the jungle creatures. Each time the rebels had jumped and discovered it wasn't the Imperials, after that they were relieved. This happened about five times and now the tension was starting to ease, ever so slightly. Only one knew for sure that the Imperials were indeed coming. He stood on the top of the temple, clothed in a white tunic and trousers, all draped over by a brown cloak whose hood would not stay on as the Yavin breeze blew, ruffling the man brown hair which had many streaks of gray/ white in it. Obi-wan Kenobi.

_I wish Yoda were here, or even Mace Windu._ He thought as he sensed the Imperials come closer, but Yoda was on Dagobah and completely out of touch, maybe even dead, and Mace Windu was dead, that was for sure. He sensed the Imperials draw closer. It was defiantly a sizeable force. They would overrun this temple like water through a cave. He sensed a presence behind him and turned to face Bail Organa. He did not age very well. His hair was still jet black with only a tiny triangle of gray at the tip of his forehead. He wore a grayish blue Alderaanian robe and cloak. It was tied around with a black leather belt that holstered a small blaster pistol at his side. Covering his feet were black leather boots, matching the belt.

"Master Kenobi?" He asked rather loudly as the wind whistled through the cracks of the temple.

"Yes Bail?" Obi-wan asked, so used to calling him Bail now, even though the last time he had seen him was when he was a senator.

"Are they coming?"

"It is inevitable." Obi-wan answered gravely, stealing another look at the nearby jungle. "And Darth Vader is with them, and so is someone else."

"Darth Vader?" Bail asked, the slightest, slightest hint of nervousness in his voice. "We are doomed now."

"Not you Bail," Obi-wan replied. "Go to the second temple with Lady Mothma and board the three transports. Take as many troops and supplies you can, I'll stay here with the defense of this temple."

"But you'll die."

"Better me than you Bail, I fear the possibility of overthrowing the Empire is now slim. Luke is probably dead…"

"And Leia is with those monsters." Bail snarled, anger evident in his voice.

"I will die by Vader's hand as it was meant to be today. All we will have left is…"

"Yoda."

"He is a slim chance for the rebellion at best Bail. He's too old now, like me, and he's practically unreachable on Dagobah."

"If I can, I will get him."

"If you can…" Obi-wan muttered, not finishing. He turned back to the jungle as he head a tree fall and crack loudly. Bail looked too, a trickle of sweat dripped down from his right temple. "They are coming. Go Bail."

Bail nodded. "Goodbye Master Kenobi, you are a great Jedi."

Obi-wan turned to Bail and smiled. "Goodbye Bail, you were a great senator, as were Mon Mothma, and Padmé."

"The Rebel Alliance will not die Master Kenobi. Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Let us hope so my friend, let us—"

But Obi-wan could not finish his sentence. There was a hydraulic hiss, followed by the sound of a discharging laser cannon and a horrendous boom as an auto turret along the perimeter of the temple exploded. Obi-wan turned back to the jungle quickly, in time to see dozens of AT-ST walkers break out of the line of trees and open fire on the temple. Bail was already gone. Now all Obi-wan could do was wait, wait until the AT-ST's eliminated the feeble defenses of the temple and stormed in. The rebels were outnumbered and outgunned ten to one, but they would fight, and die for the safety of the rebel leaders. Really their only hope was the rebel fleet and Admiral Ackbar. Obi-wan pulled out his comm link and dialed in a channel frequency as more AT-ST's poured out of the jungle and opened fire.

"Admiral Ackbar, this is Obi-wan Kenobi, do you read? Repeat Admiral Ackbar this—"

"I read you Master Kenobi." Admiral Ackbar's gravelly voice answered, though the transmission was interrupted by soft bursts of static.

"The time has come Admiral. Bring the field out of the nebula and engage the Imperial fleet. They're already attacking the temple."

"My… sensors… jammed from the… bula… I don't… how many there… re."

"You have to distract them at least until Mon Mothma and Bail escape. Then you can retreat."

"What… if… have…an Interdictor Class… destroyer? The gravity well generators… keep us… escaping."

"Then we will all die for the safety of our leaders."

"Very… Ackbar… t."

Obi-wan switched off the comm link as the AT-ST army came fully out into the open, blasting away at the feeble auto turrets that could not pierce their armor anyway. Several potshots crashed into the temple itself sending hunks of burning brick flying away. Thankfully one managed to lodge itself between the joint and the motivator of one of the AT-ST's legs which had caused it to fall and crash but that was the only loss they had taken. Obi-wan sighed as the last of the auto turrets exploded sending burning flak into the temple walls.

Well at least the AT-ST's were done. Where was Vader? He could sense him just behind the line of trees with an army of storm troopers. Why wasn't he attacking? The answer became evident when the AT-ST's split into groups of three and began concentrating fire on different pars of the temple. One on the north and main blast door, which led into the hanger and the other two blast through the walls of the east and west. The temple shook as part of its walls were blown away. Then everything was silent, that is until lines and lines of white armored storm troopers sliced through the tree line, at the head of them holding a red glowing bar of energy which Obi-wan recognized as a lightsaber was Darth Vader, to his right walked another, hooded and cloaked also grasping a blood red Sith blade. This must be Vader's new apprentice, though he was no where near as dark in the Force as Vader himself. Perhaps he had joined the dark side half heartedly, Obi-wan could use that to his advantage. A slight, slight smile crept onto his face but was replaced with a frown when more and more storm troopers steadily poured out of the jungle. Finally, about a minute later they stopped and began separating into three groups while the AT-ST's patrolled the outside perimeter of the temple. Obi-wan's comm link buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket an excepted the call.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Master Kenobi," Acknowledged a calm voice on the other line. "This is General Crix Madine, the storm troopers are headed for three different entrances. We cannot defend them all. What should we do?"

"Put a legion of troops on the ground floor to defend, take the others up to the second and third floors and seal every blast door on the ground level that you can, the shut down all power on the level."

"Yes sir, Madine out."

Now all Obi-wan really could do was wait.

XxX

"Yes, I sense it much more clearly now." Ravan replied to Vader's question.

"It is Obi-wan Kenobi." Vader stated. He pointed to the top of the stair step temple. "He is up there."

"Why?" Ravan asked curiously.

"I confess that I do not know. Maybe just so he can look upon the battle."

"Shouldn't we just have someone snipe him now?"

"No, it would be useless. He is a Jedi after all, we must deal with him personally. Commander!" Vader called. A stouter, more muscular storm trooper answered Vader's call. Commander X-4325 the second original dark trooper, he was a very seasoned storm trooper and very capable, as well as the only living prototype _organic _dark trooper. They had now progressed far beyond that and dark troopers were now somewhat like androids.

"Sir!" He acknowledged, saluting and snapping to attention. "Take your company to the east. I will take mine through the main door. The others will go to the west."

"Yes sir!" The trooper replied. He ran away quickly and began to give the orders through his helmet's internal comm system. Soon they were ready to go. Vader and Ravan led their company straight to the temple. The blast door was blow straight open, giving them a clear way inside. Vader was first to enter, the hanger was dark, he noticed several X-wings and other ships there. His masks eyes quickly began to adjust to the darkness. The lit up the whole room just in time for Vader to see some rebels at the opposite end. A few opened fire. Vader raised his saber, and angled it down over his shoulder in a very good Djem So ready stance. Several bolts flew at him, on up and two down. In one flipping motion he deflected them all back into the rebels that shot them. The other bolts whizzed past him and were either deflected by Ravan or hit storm troopers. Vader made his way toward the rebels as his company entered the hanger and opened fire, lighting the place in an eerie red flickering glow and sending blaster shots echoing for a few seconds. Vader reached on of the rebels and beheaded him, another to his right opened fire. He spun and did a jumping spinning back kick, his foot collided with the rebel's cheek making a bone breaking crunch. The rebel fell to the ground. Vader neatly sliced his chest and brought his saber into an uppercut which sliced through yet another rebel's face. The troopers and Ravan had pretty much killed everyone else.

"Move out." Vader called. Half of his company followed him and Ravan through the main door to the hanger, the other half went through the east door, Vader heard muffled blaster shots when they were all out of sight. He found himself in a dark hallway, every glowbar had been deactivated. That was stranger. He heard electronic humming as the troopers behind him clicked on their night vision. Ravan took a pair of goggles out of a belt pouch and put them on. Vader needed none of the things since his suit's eyes automatically adjusted to darkness. The hall was empty or rebels, nothing. As was the hall after that and the one after that. It was as though all the rebels were on a different floor, and at that moment Vader's comm link buzzed making all the storm troops snap to attention and hold their guns at the ready. Vader hissed through his mask and accepted the call. Commander X-4325's voice filtered through the mesh speaker.

"Lord Vader we require your presence in the turbo lift hall at once."

"I'll find it." Vader answered and shut the thing off.

XxX

The turbo lift hall was just as dark as all the rest. The glow sticks on the walls of the temple were all turned off. Through his helmet eyes Vader could see a small teem of storm troopers busily trying to slice their way in.

"What is the problem?" Vader asked. The commander turned to him and his team, the rest had split off the secure any other rooms on this floor.

"Haven't you noticed?" The commander spat, making a spark of anger go off in Vader's belly that threatened to burst into flame. "The rebels shut all the damn power off on this level! We can't get up there."

"All of it? Isn't there any way to turn it back on?"

"No sir. It seems all the power controls are in the upper levels and we cannot use the stair case because the AT-AT's blasted to far above it and caused a rockslide. They're all jammed in there pretty good and we don't dare risk blowing them out or the entire section of the wall might collapse.

"Stand aside. You'll never get it open with a powerless terminal."

"We could always send for a demolitions team."

"No, I'll do it myself." Vader hissed. The spark in his belly had ignited a flame which was slowly, but steadily burning away his control. With a loud and quick snap hiss Vader activated his crimson lightsaber blade and plunged it into the left side of the turbo lift door. Easily he brought it up, to the side, down, let, up, and stopped. Spinning backwards and extending his foot he landed a kick in the center of the door. It fell inward and landed in a turbo lift. Vader growled in fury.

"That thing is in our way!" He pointed at the turbo lift. "I can't cut it off."

"We could send for a demolitions team now sir."

"Yes, do that."

"Yes sir." The commander replied. He slipped out a comm link from his belt and flicked it on, dialing in some frequency, seconds later he spoke into it. "This is commander X-4325, requesting demolitions team at sector five one five."

"Acknowledge Commander X-4325, this is demolitions team captain. We're on our way, should be there in about three minutes."

"Very well, X-4325 out."

He slipped his comm link back into his belt pouch. Vader was not thrilled, and was impatient but when the demolitions team came down it began to drizzle in his belly, making the anger dissipate. The demolitions team all stepped into the turbo lift, placing one small explosive in each one of the top and bottom corners where the lift was held.

"Step back." They ordered as they came out of the lift. Everyone followed orders and sank back into the hallways to the left or right of the lift. Vader watched as the team captain took out a small control and pressed a small red button. Then there was a giant boom that echoed throughout the whole temple. The rest of the door that Vader had not cut through came flying away from the turbo lift doors, it shot down the hallway and hit a wall with an echoing clang. The next sound that came was the sound of screeching metal followed by a crash. The demolitions team stepped up to the lift first.

"It went down a level." They said. "Probably to where the tomb is."

Vader stepped behind them and looked down about a story. There was a twisted hulk of metal lying on its side and resting of the shafts ground. Several wicked looking spikes were jutting up from it.

"Excellent." Vader said. "If there are any rebels down there they will be trapped. Now all troops will need to go onto different floors with rappel lines except the top roof. Move!"

The troops busily began loading their pistols with rappel lines and the commander called in more. Ravan and Vader stood back as wave after wave of storm troopers shot their lines up the turbo lift shaft and disappeared. Finally X-4325 handed each of them a pair of pistols and shot himself up. Vader and Ravan each stepped to the edge of the turbo lift shaft and looked upward just in time to see the commander's legs disappear in darkness.

"Aim for the middle so we can get all the way up."

Ravan nodded. Both he and Vader aimed and shot, the rappel lines flew up and as soon as Vader was sure they had attached to something steady he clipped the line onto his belt as did Luke. Both jumped into the turbo lift shaft and the auto pull function activated yanking them up. Air rushed past the quickly but lasted for only about thirty seconds and they stopped, inches away from the very last turbo lift door. One handedly Vader cut through it and it fell inwards past them and into the darkness. Light flooded the shaft, they were staring at a small probably five foot by five foot room with a stair case leading up to light. The roof. Both Vader and Ravan jumped into the room and sprinted up the stairs. They stopped on the roof of the pyramid shaped temple, at the edge of the roof stood a man facing them with a blue lightsaber humming in his hands. He had almost entirely white/ gray hair with streaks of its old brown still left in it. It was cut short and gelled back, he had a slight beard that was entirely gray and he wore Jedi clothing. Ravan recognized him as old Ben Kenobi who he had met a few times and who had lied to him about his father. He activated his lightsaber and held it at the ready in a stance the Emperor had taught him. Vader's lightsaber already active was also being held at the ready.

"So we meet again Obi-wan, for the last time."

"So then," Obi-wan began looking sadly at Ravan. "Luke has joined you."

"That's right Ben," Ravan replied softly. "And it is Ravan now."

"And soon Obi-wan we shall rule the galaxy as father and son."

"So he knows?" Obi-wan asked sadly, he looked to Ravan apologetically. "You realize why I could not tell you now I am sure?"

"You didn't want me to join him?" Ravan asked with smile on his face. Obi-wan nodded.

"Now you're failure is complete old man. And now you die along with your pitiful rebel friends."

"You're starting to sound like the Emperor Vader."

"I soon will be." Vader hissed.

"We'll see."

And then the fight began.

**_This is by far, the longest chapter I have ever done, it is three thousand and seventeen words long, without the author's notes and it is five pages in length. I typed this over the course of two days by the way… and I seem to have left you with a cliff hanger, well the Obi-wan vs. Vader and Ravan fight will be in the next chapter. I am going to try and make it as original as possible. You might, for those of you who have read it remembered the fight I wrote between my evil character Xen and Anakin and Obi-wan in catwalks above a throne room? I will try to make it as original as that, after all it is on the top of a temple..._**


	16. The End of the Rebellion?

**_In case you want a clear picture of Obi-wan you kind of want to picture him halfway between Ewan and Alec. Two chapters in this update, I am a few chapters farther in my typing, actually I am more than half way done with nineteen and if I am lucky I will be able to finish this tomorrow. Want a sequel? If not I will not do one, speak now or forever hold your peace._**

Chapter 16: The End of the Rebellion?

From an innocent bystander at the foot of the temple the sword fight going on between Vader, Obi-wan, and Ravan would look like three glowing bars clashing into one another, flipping and twirling and spinning, and they would utterly be confused. They would probably be even more so confused if they saw the fight up close.

Obi-wan was getting old and his form was sloppy, but it worked. He kept working his way around so it was either Vader fighting him with Ravan behind, not being able to do anything or vise versa. He was more trying to keep Ravan engaged in combat with him. He was merely an apprentice and if Obi-wan could defeat him then it might throw Vader off just long enough to…. He had to try. Trying to confuse the young Sith he feigned a strike at his head, crouched low and swiped at the legs. This was about the oldest trick in book but he half expected Ravan to fall for it and be injured. It didn't happen.

Ravan leaped up as the blue saber swiped across the stone floor of the temple roof, in mid air he kicked at Obi-wan's face but the old man dodged and when Ravan landed he put in a few more strikes, all of which Ravan easily blocked. His Soresu form was defiantly failing him, considering Luke was barely an initiate in the form of Makashi. The old man was slow with striking as well. On his next swipe at the waist Ravan leaped high and back flipped behind the man, before Obi-wan could turn Ravan swung his blood red blade at the old man's gray head. Obi-wan didn't see it coming, he sensed it and ducked. Ravan had made a terrible mistake, he had swung far to hard expecting to hit something. When he didn't he was throne off balance and he tumbled off the edge of the temple, falling about ten six feet until he landed on one of the wide steps of the temple. He had used the Force to cushion his impact but still it had knocked the wind out of him.

Vader's mask made an electronic hissing noise as he growled in fury, he heart was turning black from the fire of anger. Obi-wan would never, never hurt his son and live to tell the tale. Vader launched into the Djem So routine five, the last routine he had to learn to become a master of the saber art. Obi-wan was caught by surprised as Vader's blade flew to his head, his feet, his stomach, his shoulder, but didn't come close enough to call as strike. It was as though Vader could not make up his mind, though it was just a clever diversion as Vader crouched down and did a sweep kick. Obi-wan fell to the ground and grunted. If there was such a thing as an electronic laugh Vader made one as he angled his saber down at Obi-wan's neck.

"You are beaten, give it up, I am the master now."

"The master of evil Vader!"

Obi-wan swung both of his legs, like a hammer into Vader's shin. The Sith Lord literally flipped over on impact and landed hard on his back. Obi-wan had to kill him now. He jumped to his feet and ran at the dark lord blade raised. Vader, after the hard impact felt as though he could not quite move, the wind had been knocked out of him and his suit was busily trying to correct the problem. Using all the strength he could muster he lifted his hand and pushed out with his mind.

The blow of the force push felt like a kicking the gut to Obi-wan, he flew backwards and off the side of the temple. Flying past the stair Ravan was still lying on and he landed on the one below it, rolling just in time so his arm did not break and the impact didn't hurt as bad. He rolled over on his back, just lying there and trying to catch his breath or calm himself. If only Yoda were here, he found himself wishing again. But he had to prevail, that is until, and then as if on cue three half oval shaped ships shot up out of the forest and headed to exit the atmosphere. The transports! Hopefully Bail and Mon Mothma got on one. Well his job was done now, he was going to die, he knew it. But he would fight with everything he had before he went down, but everything he had probably was not a lot now. He was far too old a fragile and he would die.

And then he caught his breath and stood up, reactivating his dead saber. It came back to life with a snap hiss as Ravan jumped down to engage in battle again, but Obi-wan sensed great anger in the boy. Hopefully it would cloud his judgment. It did, he held his saber down low in a pathetic excuse for a Makashi low guard. If Obi-wan struck high and then did…. Obi-wan swung his lightsaber hard at the other's head, Ravan parried and Obi-wan pushed to keep the sabers in a lock, and as fast as it would go he raised his knee and it made contact with Ravan's groin. The Sith apprentice bent over in pain, Obi-wan raised his saber high and brought the butt of it down hard on the back of Ravan's head. He fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

_I still got it._ Obi-wan thought, but then Vader jumped down right between him and the slumped Sith.

"You will not take my son from me." He growled in rage. "You will never take anything away from me again."

"Vader if you are referring to Padmé—"

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME! You took her from me, you made her betray me and now you die!"

Vader raised his saber and brought it down so hard near Obi-wan's head his knees quivered.

"You—" Obi-wan sputtered, trying to regain balance. "Did… that yourself."

"No!"

"You betrayed the Jedi order."

"NO!" Vader cried again, repeatedly raising his saber and striking Obi-wan's blade again, and again, and again, until Obi-wan was literally sitting on the ground.

"Let go of you guilt Vader, don't let the Emperor keep a hold on you."

"No! I will kill him just like I'll kill you." And with a hard kick to the cheek Obi-wan rolled twice and tumbled off the edge of the stair, another five feet down and he would hit another. That was his only hope, but Vader wasn't that stupid. As Obi-wan predicted Vader pulled back his hand and pushed out, Obi-wan felt the Force hit him smack in the chest and he flew back, so far back he could no longer see the temple below him, and he fell, he fell until he hit ground, and darkness engulfed his being.

XxX

At the foot of the temple stood the storm troop commander, Vader and Ravan exited it for the last time and approached him.

"Status report commander." Vader ordered.

"Sir," He acknowledged, saluting. "We have captured Bail Organa, it seems Mon Mothma escaped in one of the three transports that left the atmosphere. A fleet attacked Admiral Piett's blockade shortly after the ground assault began. They were disposed of sir, without much damage to our own fleet."

"How much?"

"Nothing we cannot fix, several star destroyers lost a number of turbo lasers, others had some minor hull breaches, one had a fuel leak, but that is about it. We can have it all repaired within a few hours."

"What losses did we take in the ground assault?"

"We last only a fourth of our legion sir."

"What legion is this?"

"The five hundred and third sir."

"What about the other legion Admiral Piett sent down to deal with the other rebel temple?"

"That was the five hundred and sixth legion sir. They neatly disposed of the rebels."

"Very well commander. Where is Bail Organa now?"

"In a convoy of shuttles headed to the _Executor_."

"Very good. Send word to the Emperor."

"What of Organa and the Princess, do we need them any longer."

"They may still be of some use to us, do nothing unless you hear personal word from either myself or the Emperor."

"Yes sir."

**_I hoped you liked the duel I wrote. I did try to make it original._**


	17. Seeds of Betrayal

Chapter 17: Seed of Betrayal

"Lord Vader," Admiral Piett acknowledged as Vader and Ravan came aboard the bridge. For about the first time he had ever done so Piett inclined his head towards Vader's apprentice and acknowledged him. "Lord Ravan, the Emperor commands you to make contact with him."

The next breath that issued from the grilled plating of Vader's mask was like a his of static. Ravan recognized it as an annoyed sigh. So did Piett because he turn abruptly, grabbed a data pad from a passing officer, and began to read it enthusiastically as though there was nothing else more important to him right now. Vader extended a long mechanical leg and set off from the bridge, his apprentice behind him. Before they entered the turbo lift Vader kill a passing storm trooper because his boot scuffed the floor.

XxX

When they arrived in the communications room the Emperor's giant head was already hovering above the pit. There was a evil twisted grin on his deformed face that glowed with anticipation. Luke had to storm himself from grimacing as he and Vader stepped onto the camera pad. Both bowed.

"Yes master, what is it?" Both said in unison, though Ravan said Emperor when Vader said master.

"Is it true then Lord Vader, that the rebels are dead."

"Mon Mothma escaped as far as we believe and so did three transports but their fleet is eliminated and so are most of their forces, I killed Obi-wan Kenobi there with my apprentice and we have captured Bail Organa."

Sidious's smile tilted down a fraction. "It is of no consequence with Mon Mothma's escape with a pitiful little band of rebels. Not after what we will do to Bail Organa."

Ravan could almost see a frown cross Vader's mask.

"My master I must protest. As long as Mon Mothma lives the Rebel Alliance can gather more forces and eventually become as strong as they were."

"Now they are as small as a smuggler band, do you have any idea Lord Vader how hard it would be to locate them? They will make a mistake soon enough though."

Vader knew better than to argue with his master. The last time he had done it his right mechanical hand needed replacing. Ravan spoke up as Vader kicked himself not to snap back.

"What are we going to do to Bail Organa?" He asked. The Emperor smiled, half of his teeth were black and rotted, the other half were on the verge of it.

"Publicly execute him. Live on the HoloNet."

"Master are you sure that is wise?" Vader asked. "The Imperial Senate—"

"Has been dead for a few weeks Lord Vader and you know it."

"I was going to say master, the Imperial Senate's formal members might find it—"

"They find themselves being cremated or buried right now my apprentice. Bring Organa to Coruscant."

"Yes master." Vader replied. He was really starting to get annoyed with each of the Emperor's ideas, becoming more and more farfetched and insane.

"And Lord Vader the party will last two days." The Emperor continued. Vader suppressed a groan he hated parties, hated them. "On the first day we will execute Bail Organa, and on the last day… I will announce my successor to the throne of Emperor, you."

Ravan could almost see the wheels in Vader's mind begin to turn, and his eyebrows raise.

"I will agree to come then my master." Vader answered, completely emotionless.

"And so will I." Ravan put in.

"Very good. Set your course for Coruscant immediately. Land at the Imperial Palace, Mara Jade will greet you."

Ravan's heart half skipped a beat. Mara Jade was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever met, though she was only sixteen like him. The Emperor had half trained her in the Force as he was training Ravan, they had sparred several times with lightsabers, Mara only half mastered the form Shein, or Djem So while Ravan used Makashi. She was an expert duelist nonetheless.

"Very well master." Vader said interrupting Ravan's thought process which ended with 'to bad she has no interest in me'. "We will head to Coruscant. Vader out."

Vader flicked his wrist and the hologram collapsed into itself and disappeared. He turned only his head to his son.

"We have things to discuss my son, come with me."

"Yes father." Ravan replied following Vader out of the communications room and to the nearest turbo lift, having a good idea about what his father wanted to talk about. It had to do with , he was almost positive, Vader's promotion to Emperor's successor.

XxX

Ravan was right.

He sat down on one of Vader's highly comfortable sofas and listened to his father as he paced the length of the room, and back again.

"He wants to promote me to his successor." Vader said to himself, clearly working out some sort of plan. He turned to his son. "That should be the day he dies."

"You want to kill him?"

"No, I want you to help me kill him." Vader replied.

"After the Emperor announces you his successor?" Ravan inquired.

"Yes, I think if we can get him back into his throne room we can kill him."

"What about his security?"

"There will be no security, and when he dies everyone will be under my command."

"Perhaps we should discuss the plans in better detail."

"Yes, close the door and lock it."

**_This chapter is shorter than usual I know, I thought it would be shorter than this. Now tell me, because I have an idea for a sequel, I must know now, would you read one? I might type it anyway and not post it but if you would read it here is a vague idea. Vader kills the Emperor and becomes the Emperor, Mara escapes with a passionate hate for both him and Luke and stumbles across Admiral Daala's fleet near the planet Kessel, or something like that but it is defiantly going to be focused around Luke and Mara with a splash of Vader here and there with a possible execution of Leia or maybe an escape or finding out about her real father. _**


	18. Despair, Annoyances, Beds

_**I trust you'll all want to know why this chapter includes the word beds. Its actually a funny story, read and find out.**_

Chapter 18: Despair, Annoyances, Beds…

The Imperials were not heartless, well perhaps the Emperor was but not his prison regulations, which included that at least one hour out of a week a prisoner had to get some time out of the cell. That was mostly to prevent them from going mad with boredom rather than compassion or concern for them, or just trying the be nice. As standard demanded a storm trooper came into her cell when it was her day, and another dozen prisoner's day aboard the _Executor_ to come out of their cells. As standard protocol the storm trooper ran his gloved hands over every single part of her body to check for anything she might have obtained and concealed, like that was possible, there was after all so many things she could use in a bare cell.

Finally after running his hands over certain parts of her a few more times he appeared satisfied and snapped a pair of binders on her wrists. He pulled her roughly out of the cell and led her down the bay, out of the main cell… lobby and out into one of the gray and white halls of the super star destroyer. He led her about halfway down the hall, opened a door to the right and shoved her in. She tripped and fell on the hard floor of the prisoner activity room which didn't have much in it. One bolted down table and chairs for talking. And a few more tables just like it used for the card games sabacc or pazzak, neither of which she enjoyed, but there was one more choice. There was a holonet screen embedded in the wall. She walked up to it and flicked it on, it had two channels, a news station or the Imperial crime and punishment channel, everything else was locked. She switched it to the news channel, the face of a grim looking woman came into view.

"In top news today," the woman began in a dull boring voice. "The Emperor is hosting a two day festival in Imperial City and everyone is invited. This party is being thrown in honor of the defeat of the rebel alliance at the hands of Darth Vader and his fleet…"

A knife stabbed into her heart, she knew about the space battle, though she had no idea where they actually were when it happened, but that must have been the entire rebel fleet and Vader did go to Yavin, just like she knew he would, so everyone then was dead, even her father Bail. A hot tear trickled down her face as the reported continued.

"… the festival will have several public events starting on the first day with the execution of Bail Organa, leader of the defeated rebels, no word on who will perform the execution or where it will take place, only that it will be the start of the festivities and will be broadcasted live on the HoloNet."

"WHAT!" Leia shouted, not being able to help herself. Her father was alive, and they were going to kill him in front of the whole galaxy, all prisoners eyes were fixed on her, she didn't care, she cried as the reporter continued about an announcement the Emperor planned to make and finally until a storm trooper hand smacked her in the back and forced her up to go back to her cell.

XxX

In the next few hours Vader's fleet arrived in orbit above Coruscant. Piett was ordered to stay behind as he and Ravan headed down to the metal planet. Piett was told the prep the crew on the festivities and designate who would go down to the planet and when. Captain Kagi expertly guided Vader's and Ravan's Lambda class shuttle down onto a landing pad attached to the mushroom shaped Imperial palace and the former Chancellor's office. Ravan walked into the cockpit as the shuttle touched down, he could see a person waiting for them on the platform, all he needed was one glance to know who she was. Once he saw her fiery red hair he knew it was Mara Jade. Interesting that the Emperor would send his personal Force wielding assassin to greet him and Vader.

He had barely noticed that the ramp had lowered and Vader was already walking down it with a small honor guard of storm troopers. Ravan jumped up and scrambled to follow. The honor guard spread out and Ravan and Vader approached Mara Jade who bowed in what Ravan thought was a good imitation of respect.

"Greeting Lord Vader," She said in the most formal voice he had ever heard from her. She turned her head in his direction. "How's it going farm boy?"

She didn't give Ravan the chance to answer before she introduced herself to Vader.

"Milord my name is Mara Jade, I am the Emperor's personal assistant." She said.

"You mean apprentice?" He asked glancing at her belt. Luke looked at it too, noticing for the first time the silver tube that was a lightsaber hilt hanging from it. Mara looked down at it too.

"Oh no, no, he is teaching me how to use one, I am not becoming a Sith." She explained disguising some bitterness in her voice. Ravan knew exactly what the Emperor was training her to be, a cold blooded assassin, and he was almost certainly not light about it.

"I see," Vader replied. "And I would ask you not to call _my_ apprentice farm boy. You will address him as Lord Ravan."

Mara cleverly disguised a snort as a sneeze before she replied. "As you wish Lord Vader."

"Now you are here to take us to the Emperor I presume."

"Yes, follow me."

She turned and began walking towards the palace. Vader let her get a little distance before he started to follow. He turned his head to his son.

"I don't like her," Vader said. Ravan stared at Mara's rear end as she walked softly across the platform. He turned to his father quickly.

"What?"

"I don't like her." Vader repeated a little more forcefully. "And neither do you." He added which clearly meant that he should forget his childish crush and focus on their plan to kill the Emperor, the might have to kill her as well.

XxX

As he always did the Emperor smiled toothily as Vader and Ravan entered his throne room, flanked by Mara who stayed behind as Vader and his son climbed the stairs to where the Emperor stood in front of his chair.

"Welcome Lord Vader, Lord Ravan." He inclined his head to them and sat down. "Please have a seat."

But there were no other seats. Ravan summoned the right words to ask what the Emperor met but before they could escape his lips he saw two chairs float down from the ceiling and landing behind them. He took a seat first followed by Vader.

"The party will begin tomorrow." The Emperor began. "It will start at exactly ten in the morning Coruscant time with Bail Organa's execution, I want him in the Coruscanti prison immediately."

"I'll contact Admiral Piett and tell him milord." Vader replied.

"After that," The Emperor continued. "The parties in the streets and buildings for civilians will begin, it will last all day. The day after all parties will resume and at exactly noon the formal ball will begin in the Imperial palace ball room, it will last until midnight and then I will announce you as my successor."

"Sounds excellent milord." Vader said.

"And now you will both need sleeping arrangements tonight." The Emperor stated.

"I can use the room I had when you trained me." Ravan suggested.

"Sadly you cannot." The Emperor replied. "It is being renovated."

"Why?" Ravan inquired before he could stop himself. The Emperor's yellow eyes glowed brighter.

"And assassin planted a bomb in it, thinking it was my room."

"Then where shall I sleep?"

"In Mara's room." The Emperor replied. Ravan felt his heart skip a beat and his _lower _instincts kick in. Vader repressed an annoyed sigh and Ravan could practically taste his displeasure. "And you Lord Vader, will stay in the specially designed guest room I have under this floor."

Vader nodded, he had stayed there before, it was a room with the same atmosphere his mask provided allowing him to take it off, as well as his suit.

"It is settled then. Head to your room Lord Vader," The Emperor commanded. Vader stood up and began walking down the stairs, Ravan could feel his frustration through the Force.

"Mara!" The Emperor called. Mara sprang into action and leaped up to them, skipping every other step. She bowed when she reached the Emperor.

"Yes master?" She asked.

"Show your guest to your room."

She glared at Ravan with her emerald eyes. "Yes milord."

XxX

Mara's room was defiantly different from the room he used under the Emperor's tutelage. It had the same basic layout though. The walk in was a living room and kitchen, and there were two doors, one that led to the sleeping area and the other that led to a refresher. In the living room area there was no sofa, or chairs, only a HoloNet screen and one cushion used for sitting on. The kitchen was bare, the countertops looked like they had never been used before. Maybe Mara never needed to prepare food and she got it out of the refrigerator.

"Listen farm boy." She began. "You are going to sleep in my guest bed."

"Okay." Ravan replied. "Where exactly is your guest bed?"

Mara strode up to the sleeping area door and opened it, she beckoned him in. He followed and came into a relatively small room that was completely bare, completely. Though he noticed two small control panels mounted to the wall. Mara walked up to one a pressed a red button. Almost immediately an unnoticed slot under it, pulled back and slid up, about five seconds after that a huge rectangular slab of metal shot out, a bed, Ravan noticed its purple mattress and light purple sheets.

"That's the guest bed?" He asked.

"No, it's mine." Mara snapped. She walked over to the other control panel and pressed the red button. Somehow more sluggishly the small slab of wall pulled back, then up, and about five seconds slower the guest bed shot out. It had not mattress, just a while pillow.

"Mattresses are in short supply I am afraid." Mara said with sarcasm evident in her voice. And just after she finished her sentence there was a small pop and the metal slab the was Ravan's bed fell to the floor and literally cracked in two. He looked at Mara.

"What now? Where am I supposed to sleep!"

"On the roof? I hear there's supposed to be a storm tonight." Mara said very sarcastically.

"Can't I sleep in your bed?" Ravan asked. It did look as though it could easily accommodate two people.

"No." Mara replied flatly. "You can sleep on the floor."

Ravan looked down at his feet, Mara's bedroom floor was pure marble.

"It's marble!"

"Come on, your young, you can sleep on it for just a night. I am sure it will not screw up your back."

"You're the same age as me! Why don't you sleep on the floor?"

Mara stroked her chin as though she were in deep thought. She angled her eyes up into space, after about two seconds the snapped back into focus on Ravan. "No."

"Its just for one night," Ravan said exasperated and slightly desperate. "And I swear I'll sleep on the edge of the bed and as far away from you as possible."

"Well," Mara replied stroking her chin again. "I suppose we are both mature young adults, or at least I am."

Ravan sighed.

"Yeah, sleep in my bed, just stay away from me farm boy."

"Thank you." Ravan replied relieved. "Now can I use your shower?"

"Nope." Mara answered, she put one of her hands behind her back and in one quick movement slipped off her entire tightly fitting suit, wearing nothing under it. Ravan could not help but stare. She was flawless, except for a few ugly burn marks around her stomach.

"W-where did you get those?" Ravan asked with fake sympathy drinking in every detail of Mara.

"Eyes up farm boy." Mara snapped. Ravan grudgingly followed orders. "Now ask me again with real sympathy while you're not staring at my chest."

"Where did you--?"

"Emperor, I'm taking a shower now." Mara snapped cutting him off, she turned on her heel and walked the length of the room and out of the door to the refresher.

XxX

When Mara said she was going to take a shower Ravan assumed it would take ten minutes, far from it, she was in there for a whole hour. A whole hour! She emerged into the room again, wearing nothing but a thin layer of hot water, a bra and underwear. She looked at Ravan with cold eyes as he found himself staring again.

"Eyes up farm boy." Mara snapped getting into bed.

"You're going to sleep like that?" Ravan asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem because the roof is still unoccupied."

"No problem." Ravan replied quickly discarding his shirt a boots and lying down in Mara's bed, he glanced at the chrono. Ten at night, hmm, maybe she was in there more than and hour.

"Back away farm boy." Mara growled. Ravan followed her orders, backing away until he was literally on the edge of the bed.

"Turn around and stare at the wall." Mara hissed once more. Ravan inwardly groaned and turned over on his side. Facing the blank black wall. He could sense Mara's pleasure in toying with him like this. He sighed and gradually fell asleep.

He rolled over in his sleep several times that night and was woken with a slap in the face and an order to turn around. Mara was defiantly a light sleeper because Ravan wasn't even aware that he rolled into her. The last time he was woken up with a slap was at one in the morning. Mara seemed very agitated now and she called for a change of positions. She made Ravan stand up and she spread her covers out over the bed, then she told him to lay down on her side, he complied and the moment his body touched the mattress she rolled him over all the way to the edge of his side so that he was on his stomach with his head facing the wall and totally unable to move.

"This is uncomfortable." He groaned. He felt Mara lay down next to him.

"So is sleeping next to you in my underwear."

**_Hmm, this chapter is quite long. I know it has a lot of Mara but I was kind of tired of Vader and Luke, Vader and Luke, and I wanted to have a little more of Mara, this'll probably be the last chapter she stars in unless I do a sequel. _**


	19. The Two Day Party

**_As we know all things must come to an end. Welcome to the second to last chapter, penultimate of whatever._**

Chapter 19: The Two Day Party

At ten in the morning the next day the Emperor had told Vader and Ravan the party would begin with Bail Organa's execution, and that they would broadcast it live on the HoloNet, though the Emperor never actually told them where he planned to kill him. And the place was where only someone as twisted and cunning as Darth Sidious could go. The grand balcony of the Imperial palace. But Vader might have guessed that. He walked out into the mid morning light of Coruscant with his son at his heels and Sidious in front. The Emperor walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the thousands of people below on the streets or on other building roof tops trying to get a good seat for the start of the festivities. One of the Emperor's red robed royal guards walked up to him and clipped a tiny microphone to the collar of his blood red hooded robe.

The Emperor smiled again and looked down over his people. Little droid cameras floated around everywhere broadcasting the huge crowd and the Emperor to the other people on Coruscant who could not come to see the execution. Vader stood back in the shadows of the balcony and Ravan took the hint that he should as well. He slipped back and leaned on the somewhat curved wall next to a red robed guard. As soon as his back came in contact with the solid durasteel he quickly sensed Mara Jade and a few other life forms approaching. He snuck a peek into the palace, four robed guards were headed his way, Mara was one of then, she turned her masked head to his and made a rude gesture. Ravan narrowed his eyes and finally noticed why there were four red robed guards, Mara one of them. They were boxed around a rugged looking Bail Organa, hands bound behind his back.

Ravan turned his head away as the guards came onto the balcony with Bail, they forced him to the edge of the balcony to look out on the people who all began a roaring cheer. The Emperor waved away the four guards and cleared his throat to speak. Three of the exited the balcony but one of them, who Ravan sensed was Mara came to him and leaned against the wall to his right. She turned her helmeted head to him.

"You've never seen an execution, have you farm boy?" She asked.

"No," Ravan said and it sounded as though he had just snapped at her. "And I'm interested in how the Emperor is going to do it so let me watch."

"Hmpf! That's it? No inquiry as to why I happen to be wearing one of these robes?"

"You plan to assassinate someone the Emperor gets close to?" Ravan guessed.

"I wish, but wrong. I'm here as the Emperor's secret bodyguard."

"Well, I liked you just fine without the red robes."

"I like myself better like that too, these things are hot and they smell like oil."

"Oil?"

"I don't know, they smell bad."

The Emperor cleared his throat again and began to speak.

"People of this Empire!" His voice boomed from huge speakers Ravan just noticed. "We gather here today to begin the festival in light of the defeat of the Rebel Alliance at the hands of Darth Vader and his apprentice."

The crowd cheer loudly.

"And to begin our festivities I will personally execute Bail Organa, retired senator of the Old Republic and leader of the rebels."

The crowd roared, some small groups shouted for the Emperor to kill him and make his suffer.

"And now, the grand death of Bail Organa!"

The Emperor turned to Bail who looked at him and scowled. The Emperor just smiled and stretched his long clawed fingers, a flicker of light appeared at each tip and grew bigger until it finally began to lash out and bite Bail as Force lightning. The retired senator bit back screams of pain and crashed against the rail of the balcony trying to escape the lightning which simply lashed out harder. Waves of white blue electricity flowed up and down his body, curling a whipping in places and circling back again. Burn marks began to form on Bail's skin.

The Emperor shot him with one last hard dose that probably killed him but Ravan didn't have any time to see. Bail hung there for a moment, limp and about to fall backwards but a ripple in the Force gave him and slight push and he slipped over the guard rail and tumbled down. The hem of his robe caught fire as Sidious zapped him with one last minor dose of lightning. The flame engulfed him as he fell and people cheered and laughed. The Emperor waved a hand for silence.

"And let this be a lesson to everyone in the galaxy. Traitors will be punished."

XxX

The civilian parties the Emperor, Vader, and Ravan did not attend. Everyone royal, political, or military used this time to rest up for tomorrow night's Imperial ball or relieve themselves from the stress of Imperial politics and whatnot.

Ravan again found himself sleeping with an underwear clad Mara that night. And this time she didn't really seem to care how close he was to her. He didn't mind of course because Mara was what the teenagers of Tatooine would call hot, times fifty for Ravan. Vader would never approve of him loving her but still, while he could he might as well stare.

XxX

The Next Night

The formal Imperial ball had begun, and it was… extremely boring. It took place in a very large ball room which took up three stories exact from the ground to the middle point of the black bowl roof on which hung a grand chandelier. The ball room had two balconies in it to which a row of stairs carved into the marble wall led up on either side. One was place on the western side, the other on the east. To the southern part of the room was a grand arch with two doors leading out of the ball room under it. To the north was another arch that led outside to a domed balcony where guests looked upon the partying citizens. Ravan found himself sitting on a large black leather chair atop the eastern balcony, looking down upon formally dancing guests.

Tonight he wore a long black satin robe he had purchased with racor leather boots. It was simple, yet elegant as were all the clothing the male guests wore. The female guests wore black robes too, but more so with fashion designs and elaborate head dresses.

Ravan looked over to the western balcony where the Emperor stood conversing with a white uniformed Grand Admiral. The Emperor's robes were about as elaborate as any of the male robes got. They were jet black and hooded as usual, with long flowing sleeves, and overcoats stamped with Imperial insignia. Vader stood somewhere to the side of the Emperor, dressed as usual, in his black suit in helmet which was so polished guests could probably use it as a mirror to check their hair and face, that is if they were not strangled.

Ravan sat back in his chair and sipped a non alcoholic drink he had purchased, it was bitterly cold and sweet tasting, with fizz on the top. He sighed after he drank another mouthful and glanced at his write chrono. An hour until midnight when the Emperor would make his announcement and the party would be over so Vader and he could kill him and take over the Empire. Thank god.

Ravan sensed a presence climbing the stairs and nearly to the top to the right of him. He wished other people were on this balcony because he was potentially the only one to talk to up there, and he had no desire to mingle with governors or military men. To his surprise though, a fiery red head sat down next to him. Mara Jade.

"You like the party so far farm boy?" Mara asked dully.

"Would you _stop_ calling me that." Ravan groaned.

"Yep, I hate the party too."

He turned his head to her, she more a long gown with nothing holding it over the shoulders, it was very simple and her red hair had down on her back as usual.

"You look good." Ravan said.

"Better than every other stuck up broad here?" Mara asked.

"Yeah."

"Perfect, and I was trying to be simple and blend in."

"You do, but still you look nice." Ravan said. Mara looked at him as he expected her to reply.

"My patience is in short supply and I don't have a complement for you sadly." She hissed.

"Whatever." Ravan murmured taking a big gulp of his drink and wishing it would render him unconscious, or maybe Mara could do it. It wasn't as though he was nervous about the plot to kill the Emperor, he was fine with it in fact. It seemed as simple as pouring a glass of water, he was just so board with the ball.

As if Mara could read his mind (maybe could) she spoke again. "This is really boring."

"Mm hmm." Ravan hummed. He turned his head to her again. "Want to dance?"

"I am not your wife! Just because we were forced to sleep together doesn't mean a thing." Mara snapped. Though she wondered if she actually meant it.

"We were not _forced_." Ravan replied calmly. "If you took better care of the guest bed we wouldn't have had to sleep together."

"Oh yeah, I should have taken care of the guest bed because I always get company." Mara snapped sarcastically. "Why don't we just walk around, listen to the jerks down there?"

"No, that just makes me mad. Like your attitude."

"Well if you would stop trying to be friends with me then maybe I would be a little nicer."

"That makes no sense."

Mara seemed at a loss for words and could not retort. Instead she shoved a cake from the table next to her in her mouth, stood up and walked back down to the ball. Ravan glanced at his chrono again, that had killed ten minutes. Only forty to go.

XxX

Ravan opened his eyes as two soft hands shook his roughly. After a few seconds he realized he had been sleeping, from boredom really. He looked up to see Mara Jade who brought her fist down hard on his shoulder.

"I up!" Ravan hissed.

"No, you're still sitting down." Mara retorted. Ravan grumbled and stood up. The people were still dancing, and the Emperor was now talking to Vader. "Emperor said he wanted you to come to his balcony, he's going to make his announcement."

"Yay." Ravan muttered in sarcasm.

"Deal with it." Mara snapped. "Follow me."

She turned her back sharply, flinging her fiery hair into his face which he found enjoyable, it smelled nice and felt soft. He followed Mara as she walked down one set of stairs, and climbed the next to the Emperor's balcony, just as Ravan's booted foot hit the floor of the balcony all the lights went out, even the chandelier. Everyone looked around and shouted in confusion, including Ravan. Mara slapped him in the shoulder hard.

"Shut _up_." She hissed.

"You are starting to annoy me." Ravan said, rather playfully.

"Perfect." Mara replied. Ravan could sense the smile on her face. And then part of the room lit up again. Lights that Ravan had not noticed before lit up, there was a row on the rail of the balcony, they lit up and cast light on the Emperor who was now standing at the edge. Ravan could see the dark silhouette of his father a few paces behind the Emperor.

"My guests," The Emperor boomed. "This ball is now over, but I have an announcement to make."

Little yellow droid cameras began circling the Emperor's head.

"I am getting old. When I die I appoint Darth Vader as my successor." The Emperor announced. "Long may he uphold this glorious Empire!"

The crowd of fancy politicians and military men cheered and clapped, Vader stepped up beside the Emperor and said loudly; "I accept."

The crowd cheered once more and the lights on the balcony went off, the chandelier flickered to life again lighting the whole room. The guests slowly began to file out and go home. The party had been tiring. Once half the room had emptied of people the Emperor turned to Mara.

"It is time." Was all he said. She nodded and ran down the steps to the floor of the ball room. Disappearing in the sea of people the exit the ball room.

"Time for what?" Ravan asked curiously as the Emperor began to descend the stairs. Ravan and Vader followed.

"I have given her a task." The Emperor said simply. "She is to assassinate someone. They live off planet and she will likely be gone until sometime tomorrow."

"_And we'll have killed you by then."_ Vader thought.

"But come, we shall go back to my throne room."

_**Viola, second to last chapter. Penultimate or whatever. You'll never guess though, what the last one'll be about. Thanks for all the reviews people. And as I probably should have said when I first started writing; I do not own any star wars characters, they belong to George Lucas and his company and stuff, I am merely bending them and twisting them and alternating them for my own amusement and hobbies.** _


	20. Emperor and Son

"_**We come to it at last, the great battle of our time." Gandalf, Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King movie. It fits this final chapter though this really isn't the great battle of our time. The great battle of our times was Anakin and Obi-wan's duel on Mustafar I suppose, or for those of you who are older than I perhaps the greatest battle of your time was in Return of the Jedi, or The Empire Strikes Back, or A New Hope. Dunno, I do know this is my last chapter. All things must come to an end. Though I have asked it before I must do so again. Do you want me to do a sequel? Yes or no. Simple question, if one of you will read it then I will make another. If not it is pointless, I write fan fiction half for my own enjoyment, half for other people to read and review. Review! Ah and for the best reading experience possible I suggest you grab a snack, insert it inside your mouth, eat it, crack open a nice cold coke (whether it is caffeinated or not depends on you, for example I drank a caffeinated coke yesterday, the last of the 12 pack, today I drink a caffeine free coke.)**_

Chapter 20: Emperor and Son

A chrono would read well past midnight if there was one to be seen when the Emperor led the way for Vader and his son into his grand throne room. The lights kicked in and half lit the room as the Emperor made his way up to his throne. He sat down on it and smiled.

"Come, sit. We must talk." The Emperor said. Vader and son walked up to his throne and took a seat on the two chairs that fell from the ceiling. For the first time tonight Ravan felt a wave of anxiousness pass through his body. Did the Emperor know about their plot? Is that why he wanted to talk?

"Why so nervous my boy?" The Emperor asked, making Ravan's anxiety double.

"No reason." He lied.

"I know you're lying." The Emperor said smoothly. "But I suppose it does not matter. I am tired anyway and will retire soon."

"Excellent." Vader spoke up.

"How so?" Asked the Emperor suspiciously. Ravan watched as his fathers hand reached for his lightsaber hilt, he followed suit.

"We are not tired like you are old man," Vader explained. "And that just makes it all the easier to kill you."

"Hmm," The Emperor shrugged. "I knew this day would come eventually my old apprentice, when you would challenge me for supremacy over the Sith, as all apprentice's do when they are strong enough."

"You are so calm, and yet you're about to die." Ravan said nervously. "Why is that?"

"Because I am not about to die."

In a flash of movement the Emperor extended his long clawed fingers, equally as quick Vader and Ravan drew their blades just in time to stand up and meet the on coming Force lightning. It crashed into their lightsabers, pushing them back but both had the physical strength to grapple with it.

"As you can see my powers are far beyond yours." The Emperor barked loudly over the cackle of lightning. "Now back down."

"And our skill with a lightsabers is far beyond yours." Vader countered. "Eventually you'll have to stop the Force lightning and attack us directly."

At that point it seemed the lightning increased ten fold and Ravan and Vader had to steer their lightsabers more into it. The Emperor smiled as the lightning continued to pour out of his finger tips at the same deadly strength, never waning.

"I draw my power from the dark side of the Force." The Emperor shouted. "And as long as there is so much of it my power is unlimited!"

Ravan's resilience to the lightning was waning, he cocked his saber lower, the strength of the lightning was winning. The Emperor kept it coming. And the strength slowly and steadily waxed until it was at a point where Ravan could barely keep his saber from quivering in his hands. If the Emperor upped the dosage even another notch he would die. Gathering the Force around him he used it to spring up from the ground and flip over the Emperor's chair.

Taking action the Emperor trained one hand on Vader and upped the dosage of lightning ten fold, while producing a lightsaber hilt in the other hand and activating it. Ravan landed behind his chair. The Emperor stood up, careful not to let the force of the lightning waver as he trained it on Vader. Both he had Ravan were separated by one plasteel chair and the Emperor could not move and could only fight one handed, a big disadvantage. Though he had the chair. Using the Force to grip it he tried to pick it up. Unfortunately Ravan had acquired the same idea and was also trying to lift the chair. Now the Emperor was fighting a battle of tug of war, and trying to zap Vader with lightning at the same time. He had to let one go.

The chair.

The Emperor released his grip and the chair went flying back towards Ravan, and stopped just before it hit him in the face, darn he should have thought of that earlier and pulled harder. Now Ravan had the chair and within a fraction of a second it was flying towards the Emperor's head. He had no choice. He stopped the cackle of lightning and ducked as the chair flew over and collided with Vader. Both toppled down the steps.

The Emperor stood up just in time to meet a hammer strike from Ravan. He parried it and sent both blades down to the floor. He spun with the blades still connected, and Ravan did as well. Both struck horizontally and both blades clashed together in a loud hissing explosion. Each pulled their blade away and struck at a different angle, each struck the opposite place as the other so both blades collided in midair. The Emperor growled and wrapped the Force around his foot, using it to kick one of the chairs Vader or Ravan had sat on at Ravan. Breaking concentration for a small second Ravan ducked.

The chair flew over him and collided, full force with the transparasteel window of the throne room, sending hair line cracks up in down it and forming a kind of spider web. By the time Ravan looked up the Emperor's blood red blade was slicing through the air and coming at his head. Ravan raised his saber and parried but the blow knocked him down onto his rear end. The next strike forced him to lie down.

There was no third strike. The Emperor angled his humming blade down at Ravan's throat.

"You have lost." He said. "You will never be strong enough with the dark side to defeat me, it is pointless. Don't let yourself be destroyed. Take your father's place at my side."

"Never! Kill me know or drop your weapon and let me kill you."

"So be it… traitor."

The Emperor angled his free clawed hand down at Ravan and zapped him with a dose of force lightning. It felt as though there were a thousand white hot knifes stabbing into small portions of his skin where the lightning hit. Waves of deadly blue electricity flowed up and down his body and continued to do so even after the Emperor injected him with the second dose, and the third, and the fourth, and by the fifth, most powerful dose he felt ready to die. It was as though the Emperor had thrown everything he had at him in that last deadly wave of lightning. The impact felt not like one punch to the stomach, but like a five ton boulder to the stomach, or an Imperial class star ship.

Ravan withered on the floor as currents of electricity continued to flow throughout his body.

"And now young Skywalker… you will die."

Ravan braced himself for the next wave. It half hit and then stopped mid stream, like movies on dial up internet (had to say it, sorry). Ravan looked up painfully to see his father, Darth Vader locked in deadly combat with the Emperor. Both swung their sabers at each other so fast it was almost impossible to see.

They looked like a wave of black and red. Finally the Emperor struck low and Vader parried, locking the lightsabers together.

"Your son could not defeat me, he was to young. You are to… mechanical. Face your destiny and die!"

Vader broke the lock and swiped at the Emperor's head. The Emperor parried before the blow reached within a foot of his head.

"No, face your destiny and die."

The Emperor laughed loudly and feigned a strike at Vader's hip, all the while gathering the Force in him. When Vader's blade went to parry the Emperor's hand went out and pushed Vader with the Force. For the second time in twenty minutes Vader tumbled down the stairs, cracking on of his eye lenses on the way down and deleting the vision in it.

The Emperor turned around to Ravan who lay sprawled out on the floor near the window.

"It's a shame," He began as he started to walk forward. "You had great potential, you know. And now you must die."

Ravan inwardly smiled as he painfully gathered all the Force he could muster. Once the Emperor was within five feet of him he extended his sore arm, made a fist and pulled the air. The Emperor was snatched and came flying forward, flipping and flying over Ravan. He feet hit the window and smashed through, when it got to about his waist he stopped. His lower end outside and his upper end in, stuck in the window will a million points of glass jabbing into his flesh.

After a few moments Ravan stood up, hearing Vader's mechanical breathing as he ascended the steps. He walked over to the bleeding Emperor.

"Finish it." He choked, sounding as though he had chained smoked death sticks for fifty years. He breathed in and winced. Ravan glanced down, a shard of glass had cleanly cut through his abdomen and sliced his lung. It was lying on the floor a few feet away, covered in blood.

"Kill him." Vader said.

Ravan walked up to the Emperor, raised his blade… and brought it down, hard slicing cleanly through the back of the Emperor's neck. The head fell to the ground. The body went limp, stuck in the window, the air from the lungs escaped out of the open throat and the body slipped through the window entirely, falling away and into the night.

XxX

In the next few days Vader took over the Empire, placing Ravan in charge of his old fleet and announcing to the galaxy he was his son. Ravan spent a few lonely weeks on the _Executor_ hoping for some news of where Mara Jade could have gone, or if she was coming back. But then again, nobody knew her or what she was. When the Emperor was killed she basically lost everything. Still Ravan would rule the galaxy with Vader, whether Mara came back or not, they would rule it as father and son.

XxX

Half a Year Later

On Tatooine, in the city of Anchorhead a tall woman dressed in a black tight suit, and wearing a dirty black robe and hood over it stepped into the local cantina. Her hair hung down, dripping wet from sweat in the hot sun while she wore black. It looked like wet fire.

She walked casually up to the bar and sat down, shrugging some of her robe of her shoulders and revealing her tight fitting suit. She waited a while until the bar tender came up to her.

"What can I get you honey?" He asked. Seeing her hair flowing from under her hood. She looked up at him, half her face covered in shadow, the bar tender just barely saw the light glint in her invisible eyes.

"Information." She answered in a cool voice.

"What kind of information?" The bar tender asked with the slightest hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Has anyone come around here who has dealings with the remnants of the old Empire, anyone who deals with those still loyal to former Emperor Palpatine who broke off after Vader took over?"

"Shh!" The bartender hissed. "Damn it, people around here don't wanna hear that kind of stuff. Its bad business."

The woman reached down into her pockets and pulled out three metallic chips. She set them down on the table.

"Here's three thousand credits."

The bartender looked down at his new small fortune. He looked as though he were about to explode with excitement.

"EVERYONE OUT!" He cried. "Bar is closed!"

The various humans and aliens lounging in the cantina all groaned and cursed and threw food across the room. With the bar tenders persistency however they were soon ushered out. Like the bartender always says, nothing makes people want to leave more than a fully charged blaster rifle. Once they were all alone the bartender spoke again.

"Alright, it just so happens I do know someone who can get in touch with an entire fleet of star destroyers that broke away from the Empire and are hiding beyond the our rim. A few day ago I think it was. A woman came into the cantina. Smuggler I think, said her name was Kallisto, she had some small smuggling group and a base out on Cato Nemodia.

"Cato Nemodia? That's right under Coruscant's nose."

"That's what I said. But anyway she gots this group, and they supply the ones that broke off from the Empire best they can. I'll be willing anything to bet she's in charge of that base and Talon Karrde is in charge of her."

"Talon Karrde?"

"Yeah. Big time smuggler, bigger operations than even Jabba the hutt's sometimes. No one knows where his base is though and unless he wants to talk to you, then you never will. Safest bet would be to go to Cato Nemodia and look for the Kallisto woman."

"And who am I going to ask? Nemodians? They deserted the planet after the Clone Wars. Embarrassed because some Nute Gunray was a viceroy of one of the supporting groups of the separatists."

"Maybe that's why her base is there." The bar tender suggested looking at his new money. "Dense forests and such."

"Thanks for the help then." The woman said, standing up to leave.

"Whoa wait a moment! Can I get a name?" He asked.

"Well if I give you my name then I'd either have to waste credits to make you tell no one. Or I'd have to kill you."

"Well never mind then."

"Too late I think." The woman snapped. She flipped her hood off revealing all of her sweaty red hair. She drew a compact and wicked looking blaster from a holster under the sleeve of her robe, up by her shoulder, flipped it and shot the bar tender twice between the eyes. Smiling she walked back and retrieved her three thousand credits still clenched in the man's hand.

"Moron." Mara Jade muttered as she left the cantina.

**_That's the end. If you want to read a sequel, let me know now. Its all set up and this'll lead right into it._**


End file.
